Green As Emerald
by DetectiveKincaid
Summary: Eric Cartman isn't too keen on moving to a new state, a new town, & a new school. Fear of being treated as the new kid, Cartman learns quickly that though he's the new kid, no one treats new kids any different than the regulars. Everything is going well for Cartman till a certain pair of emeralds catch his interest.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To Cowhorn Academy

**NOTE!**** I don't own South Park, nor any South Park characters. I only own this story, & a few characters I made up who are based on me or friends I know & some places I made up. This is my first FanFiction, so I'm sorry that if its not all that good. I would love to have your opinions on this story, though. ^^  
>Also, I apologize if the first chapter is a little short. I go to college, so I won't always have time to do a chapter everyday, but I'll try to have a new one up every weekend that's if I'm not given too much homework that takes up most of my time. Hope you enjoy! ^^<strong>

**Chapter One: Welcome To Cowhorn Academy**

Cartman wasn't looking forward to his first day at a new school, Cowhorn Academy. "Cowhorn.. What kind of name is that for a school, anyway?!", Cartman thought as he slouched further into his seat. From the corner of her eye, Liane noticed her son's slight movement. She smiles. "Come now, Eric honey, going to a new school isn't that bad. You'll meet all kinds of new friends-", Cartman cuts her off," Yeah, poor friends. Be serious, mom, who would go to a school called, Cowhorn, if they have money?".  
>"Eric, not everyone who goes to Cowhorn is poor. Cowhorn academy is known to be one of the most educational schools in South Park, Colorado.", she says, though knowing it won't convince Cartman any different.<br>Cartman just huffs, before gazing out the passenger window. People's wealth wasn't all that he is worried about. Being that Cartman isn't really skinny, to be honest he's a little over-weight, he fears people will make fun of him for his weight, not only the fact that he's the new kid. He had tried dealing with his weight problem by joining the football team at his old high school, his uncle's idea. But instead of losing weight, some of Cartman's fat turned to muscle, still leaving a bit of fat behind. All thanks to sitting his ass on the couch eating cheesypoofs. But, although Cartman's lazy & a fat-ass, he's also really good at football. The couch for Cowhorn's football team agreed to have him put in the team once they moved to South Park. Hopefully being on the football team for Cowhorn will gain him respect, that's how it was at his old high school.

"Alright, poopkins, we're here!", Liane says as she drives up to the front gates of Cowhorn Academy. Cartman looks with slight interest, even though he's not looking forward to his first day. He's greeted with a black, large, gate with double doors connected to a large stone wall. Patches of moss covering spots of the wall. Flower bushes of different flowers lined the outside. Above the iron gate doors reads," Cowhorn Academy" in large, black, iron letters. Though he couldn't see the whole school, he's able to see a good portion of the courtyard & part of the front of the main building. The building's walls are made of golden-yellow bricks, the roof made of black shingles. The building, so far from what he can see, the building looks elegantly, & the courtyard as well. Peeking just over the stone wall, Cartman can see the roofs of other buildings made of the same black shingles as the main building.  
>Cartman's starting to feel that his first day won't be so bad after all, but he doesn't plan on admitting to his mother that she's right. So, instead he keeps on the same pissed-off look, masking away his true emotions.<br>The engine of the car stops, & the jingling of keys heard in the background. "Come along, dear.", Liane says as she opens the driver's side & gets out closing the door behind her.  
>Cartman grumbles to himself as he reaches in the back seat to retrieve his backpack. He pulls onto his lap once he has a tight grip on one of the straps, &amp; opens the passenger door. He steps out, &amp; shuts the door behind him as he slides his backpack on him; one strap on his shoulder while the other just hangs. Trying to give off that he's badder than he really is. Just then, a feminine figure makes its way to the front gates. The gates open automatically giving her passage &amp; so she makes her way towards Cartman &amp; Liane.<br>She's slightly taller than Cartman's mum, mostly likely the heels she's wearing, with a slender frame. Her shiny dark-brown hair bouncing off her shoulders to each step she takes. She looks to be about thirty, at the most, but could be younger. Wearing a tight black work-dress that shows off her frame, making with her black shiny heals.

As she gets closer, Cartman gets a good whiff of the woman's perfume. Smells of rich peach, not the cheap stuff either. He can tell this girl's got class & probably comes from a wealthy family. Her bright red smile; warming & welcoming. She stops just a couple feet away from them. Her eyes drift over Cartman, then over to Liane.  
>"Welcome Cowhorn Academy!", she greets brightly, &amp; she turns her gaze back towards Cartman.<br>"You must be Mr. Eric Cartman. We heard great things about you.", extending her hand out, offering to shake Cartman's. Cartman looks at her hand for a moment, before reaching out his, locking his hand with her's & gives a quick shake before pulling it away. Though his gesture was a little rude, the woman seem to keep a smile on her face just as warming as ever. "You'll like here, I promise you that. I know its a new school, & being the new kid can be tough, but you'll warm up to it eventually. You'll feel as if you were born here.", she says in attempt to comfort Cartman. Its clear she is not new to teenagers like Cartman. "I'm Lizzie Heart. But you can call me Lizzie if you like. If you ever have any questions, Eric, or if you ever trouble looking for a class, just come to me. I work at the front desk in the main office.", she says before turning her attention back towards Liane. "And you must be Mrs. Cartman", she says extending her hand to shake. Liane responds to the offer, by shaking Lizzie's hand.  
>"We spoke on the phone the other day to discuss your son's transfer."<br>"Yes, I remember.", Liane says.  
>Lizzie looks over at Cartman," So, do you have your schedule for your classes?"<br>Cartman just responds with a quick nod, not even making eye contact with her. Lizzie smiles. "Then, shall we begin?", not taking her eyes off of Cartman.  
>Cartman just shrugs his shoulders. Liane gives him a quick kiss on the cheek," Well, poopykins. Have fun! I'll pick you up at three pm.", she says before heading back to the car.<br>Cartman feels dread. Lizzie starts walking through the main gate, not turning to look back at Cartman to make sure he's following. She doesn't need to, for Cartman follows her anyway. In the background, Cartman hears his mother's car start & drive off. A wave of a deeper dread runs over him. "This day isn't going to end soon..", Cartman thinks to himself.

Lizzie & Cartman make their way through the iron gates as the gates automatically close behind them. Having a better look from the inside of the stone walls, Cartman scans the courtyard. Every building in the grounds are made of the same stone as the main building. Teens in school uniforms, running in all different directions. Probably heading to their next class. All of a sudden, Lizzie comes to a stop in the center of the courtyard, causing Cartman to stop as well. She turns to face him with a smile.

"Over there..", she points to the right, Cartman following her pointing," is the boy's dorm room. Students from different towns, & even states sleep there if they don't have a home here in South Park. But that is a building you won't need to worry about, since you & your mum have a home in town.", she points to the slightly bigger building, not as big as the main building, next to the boy's dorm," That building is the library. Its pretty obvious what's its for.", she doesn't dare to explain, because what's the point when its obvious? Lizzie then points to the left, Cartman following her range of pointing. He sees two buildings, one larger than the other. The largest out of the two, is the exact same size as the boy's dorm, but well kept. For the boy's dorm looks vandalized.  
>he can see a couple of girls walking out of the bigger building, conversing with one another. "Must be the girl's dorm, then...", Cartman thinks to himself.<br>"The bigger building out of the two, is the girl's dorm, which you are not to enter. No boys allowed.", Lizzie says in a slight stern voice, trying to make her point clear.  
>"Called it!", Cartman screams in his head, though his mouth never moves nor makes any sound.<br>"And the smaller is the cafeteria where students have their breakfast, lunch, & dinner. But only the students who stay at the dorms get dinner at the cafeteria.", she finishes. Cartman could smell lunch being made. Smells like their having chicken, with mash potatoes, & peas for lunch. One of his many gifts for being a fat-ass. Just the thought of those mash potatoes makes his tummy growl. Just then, the sounds of the bell go off.  
>"And behind the main building is the football field. Would you like me to show you?", Lizzie says back to her happy warming self. That's if, this is the real Lizzie Heart. Cartman just shakes his head, no, in reply. Lizzie just nods, then turns around &amp; continues towards the main building. As they reach to the steps of the main building, that lead up to the doors, Lizzie stops at the billboard that sits just to the corner of the bottom steps. On the board where bunches of posters nailed to the board, &amp; along the sides are pockets with neatly folded paper in them. Each labeled with taped piece of paper. She reaches for the one labeled," Maps", &amp; pulls out a folding piece of paper. She then hands it to Cartman. He takes it from her slowly, as if not sure whether it'll bite or not. "This is a map of the school grounds. If you unfold it, it'll show you the courtyard, football field, the location of all the buildings, &amp; where some of the classrooms are located on the first floor of the main building. On the back shows you the classrooms on the second floor. This should help you not to get lost, but if you do, anyway, &amp; the maps not helping. You can either come to me, or ask one of the other students. Or you can ask the teachers.", she says before heading up the steps. Cartman begins to follow, but is quickly distracted by the sounds of running footsteps coming up behind him, &amp; the hard breathing. Lizzie turns around, which tells Cartman she hears it too.<p>

"Stan Marsh, late again, hun?", Lizzie giggles.  
>This, Stan Marsh, stops just a few feet away next to Cartman &amp; leans forward holding himself up by his knees.<br>"Hey...Mrs...Heart...", Stan manages to say, taking a breath between every word. Cartman just stares at him with a strange look. "This kid must be out of shape."  
>After catching his breath, which didn't really take long, Stan looks over at Cartman. "Whose the new kid?", he asks, cheeks still red from the run. "This is Eric Cartman. Just moved here a few days ago, &amp; is starting his first day here, at Cowhorn, today.", she replies," He will also be joining the football team!", she adds in. "Oh, that's cool.", Stan says. "Stan Marsh, Sophomore. Class president.. And you are in what year?", Stan asks.<br>"Sophomore..", Cartman answers, just a little shocked. "So, this kid is class president, huh? Must be popular. Lucky me. How did he even get to be class prez?", he thinks to himself.  
>"I was just about to take Eric to his third period. Would you like me to walk you to your class afterwards, so you aren't to get another tardy?, Lizzie asks kindly. "That would be awesome.", Stan beams with a smile. He looks over at Cartman. "Mrs. Heart, here, is the best. You think her kind warmingness is just an act, but its not. This is who she really is.", he says to Cartman. Cartman could only nod in reply, a little shock to Lizzie's offer.<br>"Shall we move along, then?", Lizzie says as she heads for the doors of the main building. Cartman & Stan following closely behind.


	2. Chapter 2 Not As Bad As All That

_**Chapter Two: Not As Bad As All That**_

Lizzie leads Cartman & Stan through the halls of the main building. They come to a stop in front of a row of pale green lockers. "This is the combination for your locker, Eric. Don't lose it, & don't share it with anyone, okay?, Lizzie says as she holds out a small piece of paper to Cartman. Cartman takes it, then takes a look at the combination. "As you can see, it also has your locker number, so whenever you get your texts books, you can just stop by your locker & drop them off. No need to carry heavy books with you everywhere you go.", she giggles as she continues down the hall.  
>"So, what's your locker number?", Cartman hears Stan say as they follow Lizzie. "207", Cartman replies shortly. Stan just nods," Your locker is next to Yin's. That's good. She's really nice, friendly too. You'll really like her. She's quite popular with everyone, including the bullies, surprisingly.", Stan laughs.<br>"Is her cousin nice as well?", Cartman asks with little curiosity. Stans nods, but his face expression shows a different answer.  
>"Yeah, he is, but he doesn't really have a lot of friends. Not because he's strange, he is, but that's not the reason why he has little friends. Witten chooses his friends. He doesn't trust easily &amp; he isn't always social. In fact, I don't think anyone is close to him except for Yin, &amp; four others. He's a major bookwarm.", Stan finishes. "So, he's one of those types..", Cartman thinks quietly to himself.<br>Lizzie leads the boys up a flight of stairs before they turn down to a hall. A couple doors down, they stop in front of a woden door with the number, 213 nailed to it. Next to the door is a small plastic square with writing carved into it. Cartman carefully reads the writing.  
>"Room 213.<br>Clark Darson  
>History"<p>

"Eric, this is where you have your third period. Mr. Darson. He will be teaching you History this year.", Lizzie says with a smile.  
>"No shit!", Cartman thinks to himself, trying his best not to laugh. Lizzie opens the door, stepping out of the way for Cartman to enter. Cartman walks in the room, his eyes taking in his surroundings. The class wasn't too big, but not too small either. Posters of George Washington, Nikola Tesla, Rosa Parks, Martin Luther King, &amp; other amazing people of history. To Cartman's right, he sees a giant Dry-Erase Board the stretches from the teachers desk, that's placed in the far corner in front of the room, to where Cartman is standing. Cartman studies the student's desk. Six desks in each row going up. Open texts splayed across each student's desks. Cartman hadn't even noticed Lizzie passing him to Mr. Darson, &amp; Stan coming up behind him. He suddenly noticed Stan when Stan tapped his shoulder gently. Cartman turns around to face Stan quickly to be gestured, by Stan, to look in the direction in which he is pointing. Cartman looks in the direction where Stan is pointing to see a teenage boy with straight blonde hair wearing the school's uniform. Dark-blue blazer, light-blue button up, dark-blue slick tie that is loosened lazily around his neck, dark-blue slacks, &amp; black sneakers. He has his chin propped on his first with his eyes focused heavily on the textbook that is resting perfectly on his desk in front of him. His thick black rimmed glasses made it difficult to see his eyes. His other hand subconsciously playing with the pages of his text. He's sitting in the third row, in the fourth desk, &amp; yet, he seemed content sitting their.<p>

"That's Witten, the blonde kid with his nose in his text.", Stan whispers in Cartman's ear, as if he were afraid for Witten to hear him. And just on cue, Witten slowly looks up from his text & up at Cartman & Stan. His blue eyes focused on Cartman, then look at Stan. Cartman can see Stan wave hi from the corner of his eye, causing Witten to wave back. Cartman watches as Witten nudges the the red head sitting next to him, gesturing towards Stan. The red head follows Witten's line of sight. A giant smile appears on his face when he sees Stan & waves rapidly to him. Cartman was too transfixed on the red head. His red hair in a mess of curls, eyes green as emerald, skin paler than Wittens. His uniform looks well-kepted. Button-up shirt button all the way up, his tie done correctly, tucked in neatly in his buttoned up blazer. His black dress shoes shined to where you could see your own reflection if you were to look.  
>Then, the red head's eyes focused on Cartman as his hand dropped back onto the desk. They stared at each other as if having a staring contest. It wasn't until Lizzie turned towards the class &amp; Mr. Darson started speaking caused the red head to look away &amp; focus on the teacher.<p>

"CLASS! This is a new student, Eric Cartman..", Mr. Darson gestures to Cartman. "Please make him feel welcomed." Mr. Darson turns to look at Cartman. "Mr. Cartman, you may sit in the empty desk behind Mr. Kincaid.", he says pointing to Witten. Whispers could be heard around the room as every student, except for Witten & Kthe red head, whispered to one another as if sitting near behind Witten was a big deal. Just then, a loud fart echoed through the room causing the whole class to laugh, even making Lizzie giggle a little. Stan leaned his head on Cartman's shoulder, trying to hold himself up, Cartman laughing with him, the red head buries his face in his arms on his desk, & Witten just wears a giant smile. The only one who wasn't laughing, or even smiling for that fact, is Mr. Darson. In fact, he looked displeased. He raises his hands & the room goes silent.

"Mr. Stotch, that wasn't necessary.", Mr. Darson says strictly. "Sorry, Mr. Darson!", the little blond haired boy says nervously in the front of the room. "I guess I have the gassies today." This caused the room to giggle a little. "Very well.", Mr. Darson begins to say," Mr. Cartman, you may head to your seat." Cartman makes his way to his seat nervously, trying to mask it with a i'm-not-scared face. Everyone's eyes following him intensely, all except for Witten's. As he crosses past the red head's desk, they share looks. Chocolate eyes meeting Emeralds. When Cartman caught himself looking, he quickly looked away. He could feel his face heating up a little. He finally reaches to _his _assigned desk. Cartman slides off his backpack as he slides into his seat. He rests his backpack on the floor next to his feet. He watches as Mr. Darson walks up to him with a text book for this class & lays it on Cartman's desk in front of him. "You will need to take out a pencil or pen, whichever you prefer, & a sheet of paper. All we're doing in this class today is taking notes.", Mr. Darson awaiting for Cartman to give some sign that he understands. Cartman nods to him, & with that, Mr. Darson walks back to the front of the class & back behind his desk, taking a seat.

"Remember, Eric, if can't find your other classes, just come to me or ask one of the other students.", she says with a smile, then walks towards the door. "Come along, Stan. Lets get you to your third period." Stand waves by to Witten & the red head, before walking after Lizzie. Cartman took that moment to reach into his backpack & pull out his favorite pencil & a notebook. He opens his notebook to a clean page & writes,"Notes" at the top of the page. He didn't even notice Witten looking at him from the corner of his eye. "Page is 123", Witten says, surprising Cartman for a moment. His voice is soft & very boyish with a English accent. Cartman says thank you before turning to the requested page in his text.

-

History went by really fast. Cartman always enjoyed class days where you didn't have to do any work except take notes. Made the hours go by faster. He's on his way to his locker to put his text away, since it is piratically on the way to his fourth period, Chemistry. As he approaches his locker, he sees the one next to it, 208, is opened wide. Though he can only see pale legs wearing the school's uniform dark-blue skirt, & bright light-pink sneakers with cute pictures of bunnies & stars on them with clean white socks with ruffles, he can tell its a girl, & a short one at that. By the girls legs is a backpack much like Cartman's, except baby blue with cute pink kitties all over it, & a key-chain of Hell Kitty hanging off a zipper of the front pocket. Cartman starts putting in his combination, well memorized, & opens his locker. The sound of his locker being opened caused the girl next to him peek out from behind her locker door. Her light-brown, shiny hair is done up in piggy tails being help by bright light-pink ribbons, the same colour as her shoes. Her make-up made her look like a life-sized doll, not to mention her size. She goes up to Cartman's chest, not including the pig tails. Her big blue eyes almost sparkle. She sort of looks like Witten, a little, but at the same time different. Cartman sees a piece of paper taped to her locker door that reads,"Yin", with many cute stickers of sweet food with faces on them.

"HI!", she says in a little girl-ish voice. It was bad enough that her make-up & size made her look like a doll, but she even sounds like one, if dolls were to have voices. "You're the new guy! I heard a little about." That caught Cartman off guard. He looks away from his locker as he slowly puts a few binders, he feels he won't need for a few months, in the locker without looking. He just got here, & only been in one of his classes. How has she heard of him already? As if reading the confusion on his face, Yin giggles, sounds very bubbly. "Sorry. Stan told me about you. We have Calculus together. He told me that were new here & that your locker is right next to mine, locker 207. I was so excited to hear someone has a locker to me! Stan also told me that you have History with Witten." Cartman was afraid she wouldn't stop. She seems like the type of girl who loves to talk & can do so for hours on end. But it turns out she did, giving Cartman a chance to speak. Cartman zipz up his backpack, then shuts his locker. "Yeah, Stand told me a little about you as well. He said you are friendly. I'll have to say he wasn't lying.", they both laugh. Yin shuts her locker & picks up her backpack as she zips it up. She slides it on her shoulder, then extends out her hand for Cartman, who takes it & shakes her hand. Her sparkle light-pink nail polish shining from the ceiling lights. "I'm Yin!" They pull their hands away.  
>"Eric Cartman." If Cartman were still a kid, he would have thought that there was something fishy about Yin's warm greeting, but as the years went by, Cartman matured a little. Though there are times where he'll play jokes on people, some of which are a little mean. He's still a little selfish, still a little egotistical, &amp; still manipulative, but all in all, he's matured a little over the years. Nowhere near as bad as he used to be. "So, where is your next class?", Yin asks, playing with one of her pigtails.<br>"Chemistry with Mrs. Walker."  
>"Oh, she's really cool! I haven't heard anyone say that they dislike her. So far, she one of the best teachers at this school.", Cartman only nods.<br>"Wish I could walk you to your class, but I'm headed in the opposite direction. I have 2D art next! I really love it. Art is so fun, especially when you get to draw on _HUGE_ pieces of paper-", Cartman stop focusing on what Yin was saying after that. Her lips were moving, but to Cartman, her voice was muted. Instead his mind was trying to work on how to ditch Yin & get to class. She's nice, yeah, but Cartman wasn't in the mood to stand around & listen to a baby-doll talk when fourth period would start soon.  
>"HI, KENNY!", Yin squeals as she sees a blonde guy with messy short hair &amp; a dirty uniform walk by; textbook &amp; notebook held in one hand while the other was shoved in his pocket. His lanky frame could be seen for his uniform fits tightly against him. Now, either this guys is poor, or he's one of those rebellious kids. Cartman couldn't make out which one. He watched as the blonde stopped in his tracks &amp; gazes over at Yin. A large smile creeps onto his face, showing off his teeth. "Hey, Yin.", he calls back as starts walking up to Yin &amp; Cartman. He looks at Cartman; that smile never leaving his face. "Kenny, this is Eric. Eric, this is Kenny. We have art together!", Yin chirps happily, almost bouncing up &amp; down. Cartman smiles &amp; gives Kenny a greeting nod; Kenny returning the same. He's about the same height as Cartman, only just a touch taller.<p>

"Be glad you don't have art with her. She goes wild when it comes to drawing on large paper. Its enough to make the pros look bad.", Kenny says in a jokingly manner. Yin clings onto his arm that's shoved in his pocket & gives him a playful pouty look. Adorable. "Hey! I can't help that I love to draw more than you do!", she giggles. Kenny chuckles, then pulls the hand, that was shoved in the pocket, out clinging to a cell. Cartman watches as he flips it open, then snaps it back shut. He slides it back into his pocket, placing his hand back in as he looks down at Yin. "We should get to art. The bell should be ringing very shortly, though I don't mind being late, btu I know you'll hate it.", he says then looks at Cartman,"Nice meeting you, Eric."  
>"You too."<br>"Bye, Eric, hope to see you at lunch!", Yin sings as her & Kenny make their way to their next class. Cartman waits for a moment, then rushes to Chemistry.

-

Fourth & Fifth went by pretty fast for Cartman. So far, no one's made fun of him for being new & no one's given him extra treatment for being new to Cowhorn. Everyone treats him the same as they treat everyone else. In his Fifth period, Cartman met a teammate for the football team, Token. They hit it off pretty well when the subject of football had come up. After class was over, Token invited Cartman to have lunch with him & a few of his friends. And of course, Cartman accepted. Why not? They are playing on the same team, might as well make a friend with a teammate before the day is through.

They walk outside the main building, the warm air hitting again their faces. The smell of nature & food hitting Cartman's nose. He takes in a deep breath & lets it out in a sigh. its nice to be outside after being stuck in a giant building with hundreds of teens for three hours. Just as they are a few feet from the Cafeteria, Cartman & Token are stopped by someone calling out Token's name.  
>"Hey, Token! Wait up!", comes running a slightly fit teen with chocolate brown hair, wearing a letterman jacket of Cowhorn's football team. "Hey, Clyde.", Token says.<br>Clyde catches up to Cartman & Token in no time, & the three of them start walking in through the doors of the cafeteria. "Cartman, this is Clyde, Cowhorn's kicker for the team. Clyde, this is Cartman. He's the new teammate the coach told us about.", Token introduces as he grabs a tray & starts piling it up with food. "Oh, you're him?!", Clyde almost screams as him & Cartman both grab a tray. "Yeah, mum had a talk with the school to see if they could add me on the football team, since I;m so good.", Cartman says a little smugish. He remembers how his coach at his old school had told him he was the second best on the team. Something Cartman had gloat about often & still does whenever its brought up.  
>"Good! Because we need good players. Our last quarterback was a horrible player, in my opinion at least. But I'm not the only one who thought so. Even Token agrees. Right, Token?", Clyde glances at Token waiting for him to answer.<br>"Its true. I think the only reason he was the quarterback was because he's the coach's nephew. But all in all, he wasn't really that good.", Token says as he pays the lady, sitting at the cashier, money for his lunch, Cartman & Clyde following behind. Token walks Cartman to his table where him & Clyde sit at with two others. Once they arrived to their table, they were greeted by two teenage boys. "Cartman, this is Tweek-", Token points to the twitchy teen holding a mug of coffee with blonde crazy hair & hazel brown-green eyes,"And that's Craig", he then points to the teen with dark-blue eyes; almost black, & black hair wearing a blue chullo hat. His cheek resting in his palm with is being propped on the table with his elbow. Craig's gaze, from what Cartman could tell, is focused on Tweek as if Tweek were the most interesting thing in the world. As the three standing teens sit with their trays in front of them on the table, Cartman sends a questioning look at Clyde then back at Craig, then back at Clyde. Clyde caught on what Cartman was asking with his eyes, & leans in close to his ear to whisper. "Their a couple. They've been going out since eighth grade. If you ask anyone in this school, they are practically married.", Cartman just nods. "Fags", he thinks silently to himself. "A little warning, though I doubt you'll need it. Beware how you approach Tweek. Craig is very possessive & _VERY_ protective over him. Which is new, because he's not like that with just anyone.", Clyde finishes then goes back to eating his lunch. Cartman stares at Craig wondering exactly how tough this guy really is. He doesn't look away until Craig looks over at Cartman with no emotion & gives him the finger, then turns his gaze back at his boyfriend. Cartman was about to say something, till he was cut off by Token. "He does to everyone, dude. Even to his own family. Might want to get use to it.", with that, Token resumes his eating. Cartman just shrugs it off, trying not to let Craig's little gesture get the better of him.

Cartman spoons himself a spoonful of mashpotatos & was about to take a bite till he hears,"HEY, CARTMAN!". Everyone at the table looks up, even Craig & Tweek. There is Stan, the one who called to Cartman, waving happily. Next to him at two other familiar guys. The red head, Cartman still doesn't know his name, & Kenny, the one who Yin ran off with for Art. He sees Stan turn to the other two & they nod, then head over to a table with trays off food in heir hands. Stand, on the other hand, walks up the table Cartman & the others are sitting at. "Hey, Token, Clyde, Tweek, Craig.", he says as he reaches their table. Clyde just nods, mouth too full to talk. "Hey, Stan.", Token greets. "GAGH! Hi, Stan.", twitches Tweek. And Craig just gives him the finger. "Nice to see you too, Craig.", Stan says jokingly turning his attention to Token,"So, hows everything going with Nichole?"  
>"Pretty good. Next month, we're catching a flight to France to their museums.", Token says a little excited, but trying his best to keep his cool,"How about you &amp; Wendy? I don't see you two around each other much, anymore.."<br>Token sees Stan wince at the mention of Wendy & him not hanging out. "Well, we are...um...are kind of taking a break from each other for a whil-", Stan gets cut off before he can finish.  
>"They broke up.", everyone's eyes follow in which where the voice had come from. There, standing next to Clyde, is a pretty little curly haired, yellow-blonde girl, brown eyes, wearing red bright lipstick. She's looking right at Stan, with her hand on her hip showing sass. "And she's dating someone else.", she says as to cause pain towards Stan, which works. "What do you mean "she's dating someone else"? We broke up just a couple weeks ago!" Everyone looks away &amp; resumes to their food, Craig staring at Tweek, which cause the little twitchy kid to shake even more. Tweek's reaction to Craig's staring only makes Craig smile &amp; brush his fingers through Tweek's hair.<br>Cartman, on the other hand, continued to watch the little confrontation with interest. He just loves drama, & he has a feeling that this may just explode into something more. The thought of it happening causes him to snicker a little, but he catches himself before anyone else could notice.  
>"I mean, Stan, she is coupling with some other guy who, in my opinion, is so much better for her. Get a clue.", she snaps. "With who?!", Stan was on the verge of freaking out if he hasn't done that now. "None other than our little British friend, Witt.", shes add with a little smug happy face.<br>Stan suddenly feels better after hearing Witten's name being said. If anyone knew Witten well enough, then it was clear that Witten has no interest in dating of any sort in high school. He believes dating someone would take his attention away from his school work, so he dares not take the risk. Stan starts to chuckle, causing the blonde to look surprised. "What's so funny!", she practically yells. Even Cartman was interested in knowing what was causing Stan to laugh.  
>"There is no way Wendy is dating Witten. He doesn't date during school. Cause the last time he did, it caused his grades to go down because his girlfriend wanted too much of his attention, so he had no time to study or do all his homework.", Stan chuckles again.<br>"Well, their not dating, yet, but they will be. And you're wrong! What about that one girl from last year? The one with the multi-coloured hair. She was always with him."  
>That was when Tweek said something. "Well, actually, Risha wasn't dating Witt, she was just following him around trying to get with him. Gegh! Practically stalking him, to be correct. GAGH!"<br>"But she told us they were dating."  
>"Yeah, well, she lied, Bebe.", Stan says not impressed. "Witten hasn't been with anyone since his 6th grade year, ask him yourself." And as if some kind of form of magic, Witten appears out from behind Stan.<br>"Ask me what?", he says causing everyone to jump & Tweek to scream & pull on his hair. "Jesus, man!", he tweeks.  
>"Sorry about that Tweek.", he apologizes before turning his attention to Bebe.<br>Bebe tenses up just a bit,"Stan says that you haven't dated anyone since 6th grade inside of school. And that Risha, if you remember her, lied about you two dating last year." It didn't take Witten long to answer."Nope, not ever since, not during high school at least. As for the Risha girl, I don't know who that is...", he looks confused.  
>"You know..", Token says,"The one girl that kept following you alsmo everywhere you went &amp; you hid behind the bleachers during football practice so that if she found out where you were, we would turn her away.. Well, the coach would at least." Witten just mouths the words,"Oh yeah", without really saying them. "Yeah, I never dated her. She just creep me out.", he says with a shrug, then walks off into the crowds of teens.<p>

"What I tell you?", Stan says smugly. Bebe just stares with a blush, no doubt from humiliation, & storms off towards a different table with a gathering of girls giggling & gossiping. "Who was that?", Cartman asks. "That's just Bebe. She's kind of the leader of the gaggle of girls over there, you see at that table.", Craig speaks without even looking at him. His eyes trained on Tweeks coffee mug, which is now empty. "You see the one with the long black hair, sitting next to Bebe?", Clyde asks, Cartman nods. "That's Wendy, Stan's ex-girlfriend..", he trails off before adding,"Again.." From what Cartman could see, this Wendy girl was pretty cute, hot even. Why wouldn't Witten want to date her, besides his rule about dating during school? "Why does Witten even have that rule for himself if the next girl he dates might actually be better than the last?", Cartman wasn't sure why it made him curious, but it did.  
>Everyone just shrugs his shoulders. No one really knew why Witten prefered things that way, he just did.<p>

-

Cartman is leaving his final period to head to the gym when he's stopped by two little, thin, feminine arms wrap around his waist from behind. "HI, ERIC!", Cartman hears Yin say excitedly. Yin unwraps her arms from around Cartman & moves out from behind him. Cartman turns around to look at her. "Hey, Yin.", he's still a little shocked on how easily Yin just hugged him as if they had been best friends forever. "Heading to a gym?", Yin asks with a bright smile. Cartman just nods his head. "Yeah, suppose to see the coach for the football team about getting me a uniform & getting me started. Aren't you suppose to going home? Oh, wait, you have a after-school class, don't you?", he asks. Yin, still a smile on her face, just shakes her head. "No!", she giggles," No, Witten had to see the principle about a school assembly. He always walks me home, so I'll be waiting for him at the library." Cartman just nods with a smile. He didn't know why, but Yin felt like the only girl he could pick on. Every other girl he would make fun of for being walked or being at the library, in his own joking manner, but Yin... he just couldn't. She was way too nice, which should make him feel more of an urge to tease her, but he just couldn't. Was this magic? "Damn her & her cuteness", Cartman curses himself.

"Well, I should let you get to your football thing.", she says waving bye to Cartman. "Bye, Eric! Good luck, okay?", with that she skips towards the library. Cartman watches her for a moment, before turning around to head towards the gym, but his attention is caught by a thin little red head sitting on one of the bleachers near the football field. The same red head in Cartman's history class that sits next to Witten. He watches the red head teen as if waiting for the kid to notice him, but he doesn't. Cartman shakes his head, getting himself out of the trance, then starts walking in through the doors of the gym, not without looking once more at the red head.  
>"What the hell is wrong with me?!", Cartman thinks to himself. "What is it about that kid that makes me stare at him, so much?".<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 No Harm Done

_**Chapter Three: No Harm Done**_

_** "**_MOTHER FUCKER! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Clyde shouts, clutching his arm. All the team members surrounded him the very moment they saw their teammate fall to the grassy ground in pain. "Damn, Token, did you have to be so damn rough?" Everyone giggles like girls to Clyde's remark, taking it into a completely different context. "Sorry about that, dude. I guess, I got a little carried away.", Token crouches next to Clyde & takes a look at his arm where Clyde's hand is wrapped. After removing Clyde's hand out of the way, he grabs onto his arm & applies a little presses, which causes Clyde to welp in pain. "OW! Fuck!"  
>"I think he'll need to see the nurse, coach.", Token turns to the coach who is standing in the crowd of teammates. The coach nods in agreement. "Very well. Ryan, why don't you help Clyde to the nurse. But hurry back once you get him there. You're the kicker." "No problem, coach.", Ryan hurries to the other side of Clyde &amp; him &amp; Token help Clyde stand up. Then he walks with Clyde, supporting him in case Clyde were to feel dizzy along the way.<br>"Alright! Lets get back to practice!", the coach hollars, causing the boys on the team to get back in position. As Cartman goes to his spot, he ricks a glance at the red head kid, who hasn't moved from the bleachers since Cartman walked to football practice, to see if he were walking. Unfortunatly, he isn't. His nose is burried deep in a book Cartman couldn't make out what the title reads.  
>"Why do I care if he's watching or not?", Cartman argues to himself quietly before getting ready for the next round.<p>

~o~

Practice ended & all the boys where heading to the showers to wash off the sweat & dirt earned from practice. Cartman just finished his shower & is standing by his locker, sitting on one of the benches rubbing the towel over his drenched hair. The coach walks up to him & pats him roughly on the shoulder. "Good job out there, son. You're mother & the coach from your last school weren't lying when they said you're good.", he says to Cartman with a proud smile. Cartman felt prde in himself to be told he's good, which he already knew. "Thanks, coach! Glad I could be on the team.", he says. The coach nods in agreement, then walks off to his office.  
>"So, the coach likes your playing. That's good, not often does he tell someone their good on the first day.", a boy from the team says as he puts on his shoes. And as always, Cartman allows his ego build up from all the praises.<br>"Yeah, well you got to know how to keep the ball from the apposing team & get points." Cartman shrugs. The other laughs before placing a hand on Cartman's shoulder," Maybe you should be our coach instead, not that Coach Gordon isn't good or anything.."

Cartman did like the idea about coaching the team, but it also sounded like too much work, & it would take too much time away from watching his favorite show. Cartman was quickly broken from his thoughts when he heard the sound of something hard hit a locker & a squeaky yelp. The kid that was talking to Cartman earlier just lets out an irritated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
>"What was that?", Cartman asks him, a little curious. "Oh, that's just Mark &amp; Lard picking on Pip again... They do this about everyday, &amp; get their asses kicked for it... Most of the time, if Damien decided to come to school, that is."<br>This only made Cartman even more curious. "Out of the times they have gotten their asses kicked, they still never stop picking on Pip.", the kid looks over at Cartman with a have smile. "The rest of the team believe its because Pip has hair like a girls. Infact, when I first met Pip, I only saw him from behind & even I thought he was a girl." Cartman sees a slight pink rise on the kid's cheeks. Cartman had to bite his tongue to hold back a laugh.

In the background, only a couple rows of lockers away, Cartman hears,"Pipsqueak, girls shouldn't be playing football! Instead they should be doing whatever girls do."  
>"Man, that voice sounds really stupid.. Did he ever go to kindergarden?", Cartman thinks to himself. He hears another stupid voice speak. "Yeah, tell him Mark."<br>"How did you even get on the football team, anyway, Pipsqueak?", he hears Mark say. From what Cartman gathers, Lard is the other guy.  
>"Believe me, not even I want to play football, but my foster parents insist I do.", he hears the same squeaky voice say in an English accent. Pip no doubt.<br>Cartman looks at the other kid, only to see that he's completely dressed in the school uniform & slipping on his backback. "Is Pip related to Witten, or something?", he asks the the teen. "The teen looks up at him with a smile. "No. Not surprising that you ask, though. Everyone, for the longest time, assumed Pip & Witten were brothers, till we found out that Wiiten's real parents are still alive & they live in London, where he's orignially from. Infact, every summer, he goes back home to be with his family. Pip, on the other hand-" he was cut off by the sound of another slam against the locker. Cartman just stares in the direction in which the sound is from, as if he has x-ray vision & can see through the lockers. "As I was saying.." both him & the other teen turn their attention back towards each other. "Pip lost his parents when he was very little. Ever since then, he's been living with a foster family." Cartman just nods. He sits down on the bench to put on his shoes. Just at that moment, a strange kid walks in. He's tall & lanky, but not as tall as Cartman, from what Cartman can tell. He's wearing nothing but a black turtleneck, black jeans, black shoes, with an upsidedown cross on a thin sliver chain around his neck. Two little red horns are poking out from the mess of black hair. His eyes glowing a crimson red. From what Cartman could tell, this looks to be the same age as him.  
>Another slam against a locker &amp; a squeak from Pip causes a long, tin, red tail with a spike at the end to curl, Cartman hadn't noticed he had before. Cartman hears a low growl erupt from the strange guy's throat.<p>

Bother Cartman & the kid that was talking to Cartman's eyes follow in the direction the tall strange figure walks around the lockers towards the commotion. Cartman looks at his teammate who hasn't moved to leave the locker room.  
>"Who is that?", he asks him, getting the kid's attention. His eyes wide. "That's...Damien...", he lets out a breath as if he were holding his breath the hold time when the tall strange figure walked in.<br>"Oh, look who it is. Coming to save your boyfri- AGH!", an even louder slam against the lockers is heard. Damien must have thrown Mark against the lockers. "Hey, what the hell! You- AGH, PUT ME DOWN, YOU WEIRDO! OOOF!", a loud thud was heard. No doubt Lard getting thrown against brick wall. Causing both Cartman & his teammate to wince. "Well, that didn't sound good.", says the other. "Hope he didn't break the lockers again... Sometimes he can get a little carried away.", he says again looking at Cartman. Cartman, on the otehr hand, is too shocked to say anything. Just the, they hear Pip speak. "Oh, Damien. That wasn't really necessary was it- *Squeak* Damien! Please, put me down, this isn't necessary, really!"

Cartman watches as he seems Damien's shadow hit the wall & grow bigger as he walks closer to him & the other teammate. Damien walks around the corner with a small thin blonde slung over his right shoulder, behind held there with his right arm, & in his left hand was a brown lether rucksack with a round patch of the school's logo attached to the front. The blonde's shoulder-length, shiney hair sways back & forth everytime damien takes a step, walking towards the exit of the locker room. The blonde on Damien's shoulder is wearing the school's uniform, but instead of dark-blue slacks, he's wearing dark-blue shorts that cut off just above the knee, long thin black kneehigh socks & black dress shoes.  
>"Damien, please, my hat is going to fall off." the blonde's right palm holding his brown gapsy cap on his head. Both the other teens watch as Damien walks out the locker room, the blonde struggling to get out his hold. Cartman gets a better look at the blonde's face. His teammate was right, this Pip does look like a girl. Pip's soft pale, feminmine face &amp; light sparkling blue eyes only makes him look even more like a girl. As Damien &amp; Pip vanish, the two left teens slowly look at each otehr, Cartman giving his teammate a questioning look, finally finding his words. "Why does he have horns &amp; a tail like Satan?" "He's Satan's sun, believe it or not. A lot of people used to make fun of him for the voice he used to have back when he was a kid. It was very girly &amp; squeaky. His voice is still a little feminmine even now, but not anywhere near as it used to me.", the otehr shrugs &amp; leaves the locker room with Cartman following closely behind. No one bothered the two goons tht are moaning in the background from pain.<p>

~o~

Cartman stands outisde the front gate of Cowhorn waiting for his mother to pull up in her car. One of those times where Cartman wishes he had his driver's license & his own car. He hadn't noticed anyone walking up from behind him till he heard a small soft hi. Cartman whirls around to see the red head standing there, with a giant Astronomy textbook in his left hand. "Hey..", Cartman says back, turning his attentoin back to watch for his mother. From the corner of his eye, he sees the red head walk up next to him, leaving a good three feet between him & Cartman. "Waiting for a ride?", Cartman hears him ask. "No, I thought I just stand here, soak up some sun while I watch the rest of the day go by.", Cartman thinks bitterly to himself. Yeah, waiting for my mother. Man, I wish I had my own license." The red head chuckles a little. "Kyle Broflovski. I'm a sophmore. Stan told me you are sophmore too." Kyle says as he takes a seat on the concrete.

Minutes pass without another word being said. Cartman was starting to feel a little uncomfortable from the silence, which was weird to him. Normally, he didn't care if it were nothing but silence between him & another person. Sometimes he liked it that way when he was waiting for him mother to pick him up. But this time, he didn't like it. He could feel himself almost at the edge of sweating for nervousy. So, he tries to break the akwardness by starting a conversation.  
>"So, um... Got a job?", Cartman mentally slaps himself. Kyle just gives him a weird look at first, but then smiles as if he understands what Cartman is trying to do. "Yeah. I work part-time at a shoe store in the mall. You should come sometime if you need a new pair of shoes. But be warned, their shoes don't come cheap. That's why you'll only see people with lots of money shop there.", he says playing with the hem of his blazer's left sleeve. Cartman nods. "I'll keep that in mind." he says. Just then, Liane pulls up in her shiney forest green car. "Got to go.", Cartman says without looking down at Kyle, who is standing up &amp; brushing the dirt off his arse. "See you tomorrow!", he hears Kyle say, but he tries to act as if he doesn't care. As Cartman gets in the passenger side &amp; throws his backpack in the back seats, he buckles himself up &amp; watches Kyle walking down towards the sidewalk. His eyes never leaving the red head till his mother makes a comment. "New friend, sweety?" she asks. "No, just some kid in my History class."<br>"He's cute. Is he a nice boy?"  
>Cartman just shrugs, not wanting to discuss Kyle anymore with her. It was alread bad enough that he couldn't stop staring at him, &amp; the last thing he needed was to think about him twenty-four seven as well.<br>Liane just drives off & changes the subject. "How was the first day?"  
>Cartmanshrugs again. "Its was okay. No one didn't treat me like the new kid, like I needed some welcome party or anything." As much as Cartman loves being center of attention, the last thing he needed was for people to treat him differently from everyone else &amp; to get picked on for being the new kid. At least, that's how he felt at first, but till Clyde told him that bullies only bully people small &amp; week for example Pip &amp; Tweek. Bullies don't find it fun picking on new kids, ecpesially if their on the football team. So far, Cartman was starting to like his new school, even if he won't admit it.<p>

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this chaper is a little short. I didn't have much time to spend on it before I had to submit it in fir this weekend. Plus, I kept getting distracted, so I apologize if this chapter isn't all that great. I gave Damien horns & a tail, because he's Satan's son, so I figured once Damien gets to a certain age, he developes more features like his father's. I hope you readers enjoy my story so far, & I'll try to have the fourth chapter up by next weekend. **_


	4. Chapter 4 Just One Step Closer

**NOTE: ****Sorry I didn't have the next chapter up last weekend, it was a really heptic week. I had to study for an exam, & had tons of projects due out the arse. I also apologize if this chapter is a little short, but that's only because I wanted to make sure you guys had a new chapter to read. Hope you enjoy. Also, if you know any songs that fit with this story or with any of these chapters, please let me know. I love listening to music that fits with the story I'm reading. :D**

_**Chapter Four: Just One Step Closer**_

Cartman stares out the window watching the leaves on the trees fall, creating a rain of brown, yellow, orange, & red. Halloween is only a week away, & Cartman has decided is he would rather stay at home & watch a horror movie till Token's Halloween Party that's being held tonight, or go to the Halloween dance Cowhorn is holding, then go to Token's party. Either or, he's only going to be looking forward to the party. He may just stay at home till it was time for Token's party. Cartman was never the type to like going to dances, mainly because he couldn't dance, but that left only one problem.. He was quickly cut from his thoughts when he heard the bell ring for the final period to be over.

"Alright class, remember the more of you that come to the Halloween Dance tonight, the more you show that you want to help he school's fund raiser!", Cartman's final period teachers says. Just as he trots out the classroom, the pair of slightly-tanned thin arms rap snugly around his left arm. The familiar smell of sweetness surrounding his nose. He knew instantly whom has grabbed onto his arm. A smile spreads onto Cartman's face as he looks down to see a dark-haired, feminine figure, standing next to him. Wendy smiles up at him, her green eyes sparkling. Though her eyes were nowhere near as green as Kyle's & nowhere near as aluring... did he just think that?

To get the redhead off his mind, Cartman focuses his attention back on Wendy. He leans down & gives her a peck on the cheek earning a faint pink blush on her cheeks.  
>"You going to the dance?", Wendy asks as they start heading towards Cartman's locker. "I don't know, honestly. Haven't decided.", he can already guess is about to happen next..<br>"Well, I'm going, Bebe is making me go. I would love it if you came.", she looks up at him giving him the puppy eyes.

"Uh, Bebe... Not that bitch..", Cartman thinks to himself. Bebe never really liked Cartman to begin with, but ever since him & Wendy started dating, she's hated him even more. One of the main reasons, which surprise everyone, is because Wendy & Cartman as\always get into fights. Wendy would make a speach about the Rain Forest, Cartman will debate with her, making up his own logic. Wendy is more of a liberal, & Cartman is more of a conservative. Yet, the two are going out, which stuns everyone, all except for Token, Witten, Kyle, Yin, Kenny, & a few others. Witten just doesn't care, as far as he's concern, its really none of his business, Yin just thinks everyone is cute together, Kenny sees it as fate, Token & the other few who aren't surprised about the two dating see if as a, opposites attract, kind of thing.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't Bebe hate me?", Cartman says but not as a question, really, he says it more as a statement. They finally reach to Cartman's locker as he opens it & starts putting things back into his locker & pulling what texts he needs for homework. "Yeah, but she won't start anything."  
>"Yeah, not when I'm around when its just you &amp; her, or when its just me &amp; her she'll start something.", Cartman wasn't pleased with Wendy being oblivious about Bebe's behavior with Cartman.<br>"Look. If it helps at all, if Bebe says anything or starts to make the mood grey, then we can leave & just order a movie or something." she's says hopeful. Cartman sighs before closing his locker door & slinging his backpack on his back. He knows if he says no, Wendy will just fight with him, & though he loves fighting with her, he didn't feel like fighting right now, but he didn't want to be around Bebe. He knows better than to be around her. She'll just try to do something to get Wendy mad at him again if he's there. Cartman turns around, just about to say no, when he eavesdrop on a conversation next to him.

"So, are you going to the Halloween dance tonight? I'm going, its going to be super fun!", Yin says excitedly. "Yeah, Stan says he's going, so he doesn't feel like an idiot.", Cartman brightens a bit at hearing Kyle, but tries not to show it. "Stan's going, huh? No doubt because he heard Wendy will be there.", he thinks to himself. He looks at Wendy, who seems to haven't notice the mention of Stan's name. Can't see why she didn't, Yin & Kyle are standing only a foot away. Yin & Kyle walk away after Yin closes her locker & continue talking about something to do with Kenny making an inappropriate art piece in art class. "Well, which is it, Cartman?", Wendy asks, tapping her foot. She's a little impatient, now.  
>"Fine, I'll go.", he says trying to not let her know the only reason he's going is because Kyle said he would be there. He still doesn't understand why Kyle makes him feel the way he does, but he tries to ignore it. Wendy squeals happily, then pounces on Cartman giving him a big hug, then clings onto his arm once again as they leave the school.<p>

~0~

Cartman stands in front of the mirror trying on different shirts. he can't seem to pick which one makes him look sexier.  
>"Which one would attract a emerald eye coloured teenager?", he thinks to himself before mentally slapping himself. Why does he care what he looks like to Kyle?<br>Wendy is laying on her stomach on his bed watching him from behind as he tries on different shirts. "I like that one! You look very handsome.", she points at the the black zip-up vest with a long sleeve white shirt Cartman put on. The vests unzipped with the sleeves of the shirt rolled up to his elbows. They matches with the dark-blue trousers his mum bought him a week ago. He smiles & nods, then picks up his comb & begins combing his bangs to the side so they'll be out of his face.  
>Wendy walks up with a small bottle of gel in her hands. "Here, let me, goof." she giggles. Cartman takes a seat on the chair that sits in front of his desk where his laptop rests. Wendy opens the cap of the bottle then squeezes some gel in her hand &amp; sets the bottle on the desk. She straddles Cartman's legs &amp; begins smearing the gel in his hair. He shivers a bit from the coolness of the gel, but it quickly warms up from the warmth of Wendy's hands. She messes his hair, giving him sex hair. After she's done, she drops her arms to her sides then examines her work. Happy with her work, she smiles &amp; gives Cartman a kiss on the lips. Their kiss turns from just little pecks, to making out, to her grinding on him. Cartman's growing bulge causes her to moan in his mouth.<p>

Thankful for Wendy wearing a dress with thin straps that can be easily slid off her shoulders, Cartman reaches up & removes the thin strap from her right shoulder. That was when they hear a horn honk from outside his home. They both grunt in protest disappointed with Bebe's timing, who was no doubt the one who honked the horn, because she was told to pick them up at Cartman's. Wendy gives Cartman one last peck, then gets up from his lap pulling her strap back up. Cartman stands up & they start heading downstairs.

~0~

Wish the music blaring, Cartman had a hard time hearing Cylde sharing a joke to him, Toke, Craig, Tweek, & Stan. Cartman gave up trying to listen to the joke & started scanning the room for Kyle. His eyes land on Stan, who too didn't seem to be focusing on Clyde's joke. His eyes are trained on Wendy. Cartman follows his line of vision. Wendy is standing with her gaggle of girlfriends, all which are giggling & most likely gossiping, Cartman looks back at Stan who still hasn't broken his eyes off of Wendy. To be honest, Cartman could care less that Stan like Wendy, & Wendy still likes Stan. Wendy was only trying to get Stan jealous & heated up so when they get back together the fun in bed will be hotter. Cartman only just wanted someone who was willing to feed his hunger. And Wendy seem to be up for the offer.

Cartman goes back to scanning the room for Kyle. He finally spots a red-head talking to Kenny. Cartman can see its Kyle, though all he can see is the side view of his face, but it was enough to catch those emerald eyes. He watches the two, waiting for Kenny to leave Kyle alone, so Cartman can go up & talk to him. As if his wishes were answered, Kenny begins heading out of the room, probably heading for the washrooms. Cartman takes advantage & walks up to Kyle. He reaches him, but it seems Kyle hasn't yet notice Cartman standing there, so he gives his a little tap on the shoulder. This causes Kyle to jump & swiftly turn around to face Cartman. His cheeks light up in pink as their eyes lock. Neither one saying a single word, never breaking eye contact. Kyle finally breaks the tension, looking down at his feet. He can feel his cheeks getting warmer. Cartman ends the awkward silence between them with small talk.  
>"Boring dance, huh?", he asks looking away as he mentally slaps himself. What kind of a question is that? Kyle just nods, keeping his eyes trained on his feet. "Yeah... Regretting coming here, but hey... Stan wanted to come.", Cartman could hear the slight disappointment in Kyle's voice. He quirks an eyes at Kyle, who doesn't look at him in return. Curious, he asks,"This has something do with Wendy, doesn't it?"<br>Kyle nods again, letting his eyes to shift Cartman's chest. "Its just.. She always does this.. Breaks up with him, gets with another guys to make him jealous, then when she thinks he's heated up enough, she goes back to Stan. Only to repeat the process again.", he finishes with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I try not to let it bother me. As Kenny says, this is just his lesson." Both him & Cartman chuckles. Their eyes lock again, causing them to stop. Moments pass, before Cartman slowly leans down, inching his face closer to Kyles. Cartman can hear his heart drumming in his ears, or is that just the music? What did it matter, he wasn't going to let it ruin his chance to do what he wanted so badly. He pauses, only leaving just an inch between his & Kyle's face. Kyle's face is beat red, his eyes blown wide, his breathing growing heavy matching Cartman's breathing. Cartman feels a firm hand on his shoulder, causing his to quickly turn around. Kenny laughs from the look on Cartman's face. That look when you're afraid someone caught you doing something you didn't want others to see. His laughing almost causes him to fall to the floor, but he uses Cartman for support to hold him up. Cartman can feel his face burning with embarrassment. He looks over at Kyle, who seems to be feeling the same way. is green emerald eyes trained on the floor once again.

Kenny finally stops laughing & starts catching his breath. "Man, you should have seen the look on your face." he manages to say. Yin comes running up with a giant smile on her face. She pounces onto Cartman, wrapping her arms around him. "YOU TWO WERE ABOUT TO KISS!", she yells happily. Cartman was actually thankful for the blaring music this time. Almost kissing Kyle was not something he wanted others to know about. He looks at her in panic. "Don't worry, dude, we won't tell anyone. But next time, you two should find a room." Kenny says as he saw the panic rising in Cartman's eyes. Cartman sighs in relief. Yin lets go of Cartman & walks up next to Kenny.  
>"So, Team Craig has left the dance for Token's. He said the party will be starting in fifteen minutes. We're just about to head over, you two want to tag along?", Kenny asks, trying to ease the awkwardness he seems to have caused. Cartman looks aver at Wendy, who seems to be in a fight with Stan, then looks back at Yin &amp; Kenny. He nods his head. The three look over at Kyle, waiting for him to reply. Kyle shrugs. "Sure", he says with a smile. Cartman couldn't help but feel happy with Kyle's answer. Yin claps her hands, then starts hopping towards the door with Kenny, Cartman, &amp; Kyle following in tow. Cartman looks over at Kyle, who looks back at him. he smirks, then slings his arm around Kyle's shoulders as they head out to dance room &amp; into the student parking lot. He started feeling butterflies form in his stomach, but he didn't care. He actually likes the feeling.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 From Green Eyes

_**Chapter Five: From Green Eyes**_

Kyle wasn't looking forward to the Halloween dance. He's only going, because Stan had begged him to come with, so he doesn't feel bad for leaving his best friend alone at home. Even though Kyle knew the only reason why Stan wanted him to go was so he didn't look too desperate in front of Wendy & her friends, but Kyle agreed to go anyway. Plus, there was a small chance Cartman will be there. No way, Wendy was going to go to the dance & not drag Cartman with him.  
>Ky started feeling rediculous for crushing on a guy he doens't even know well at all, not to mention one of Cowhorn's best football players. There was no way in hell Cartman is interested in boys. And it doesn't take dating Wendy to prove that. The thoughts caused Kyle to feel a twinge of jealousy &amp; hurt mixed together. Jealousy because Cartman is dating Wendy, a very popular beautiful girl that Kyle wouldn't even last one minute if he tried to compete, &amp; hurt from the thought that Cartman just didn't seem to be interested in guys. Despite all that, Kyle couldn't help but to think about the time their eyes locked the very first day Cartman had arrived to Cowhorn, &amp; the many times after that day. Just even thinking about those chocolate coloured eyes staring at him made Kyle's stomach flutter.<br>Kyle was laying on his bed when his little brother, Ike, opened the door. "Hey, Kyle! ...You..okay?", Ike's smile disapeared & replaced it with a concerned look. Kyle slowly sat up, with a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...don't know what to wear to the dance."  
>"I thought you don't like going to the dances?", Ike says as he steps into the room, forgetting to close the door. He takes a seat on Kyle's bed next to his big brother.<br>"I don't, but Stan wants me to go.", he didn't dare tell him why. It wasn't a subject he wanted to discuss with his little brother, or with anyone of that matter. Ike just nods, his lips pursed. In just a matter of seconds, his face lights up. "Hold on a sec, I have an idea!", with that, Ike dashes out of Kyle's room leaving Kyle confused & curious on his bed. Just after a minute, Ike returns with a new pair of dark-blue trousers slung over his left arm. He drops them onto Kyle's lap.  
>"Mum bought those jeans for me a few months ago, but I haven't worn them, yet. Their still a little too big, plus their not my style. But they should fit perfectly on you."<br>Kyle picks them up & holds them out in front of him, so to get a better look.  
>"I know you like to wear two sizes bigger than what your actual size is, but what's sexier than a nice piece of arse in fitting jeans?", Ike says with a wink. Kyle just blushes, then sets the trouser down on the bed next to him. He stands up &amp; embraces his little brother with a hug. "Thanks, Ike.", he lets go of his brother, then turns around &amp; starts toeing off his shoes.<br>"And that green jumper I bought you will fit perfectly.", Ike says from behind as he heads towards Kyle's dresser & opens one of the drawers & searches for the jumper he mentioned.

kyle remembers the day Ike bought him the jumper. It was for his birthday last year. When Kyle unwrapped a thin rectangular box & opened it, his eyes sparkled. Ike said that he bought it for him, because it matched Kyle's eyes perfectly, & that it would definitely bring out his eye colours. He even made sure to buy the medium size, even though Kyle wears small. figured Kyle woudln't look cuter in a slightly big jumper. It became Kyle's favorite jumper, & not just because his little brother bought it for him. He tries not to wear it too often, cause he doesn't want the colour to fade & doesn't want it to get dirty.  
>Kyle slips out of his uniform slacks, &amp; slips into the jeans his brother has given him to barrow. They are definitely not something Kyle is use to wearing. They felt tight to him, but to anyone else they would look fit. Technically, they are his size, but like Ike said, kyle loves wearing two sizes bigger than his actual size.<br>He sees a pale are toss his emerald green jumper onto his bed. Kyle quickly removes the rest of his uniform, & slips on the jumper. It feels big on his small frame, but when he looked in the mirror, he had to admit... He looks cute!  
>Ike smiles from behind him as he watches his older brother examine himself in the mirror. That was when they heard the honk from a car horn.<p>

Both Kyle & Ike run to the only window in Kyle's room to see who it was. Stan's mum's car sat right outside their home, still running. Knowing Stan could see him, Kyle gives him the, one minute, sign & disapears back into his bedroom. He quickly ties on his sneakers he wears when he's not wearing his uniform, & embraces Ike in a giant tight hug.  
>"Thank you again, Ike."<br>"No problem. Now, get going or no guy will be able to see your cuteness.", Ike chuckles. Ike isn't gay, nor is he bisexual, but he isn't afraid to compliment a man or point out the obvious about a man's looks when he seems them. To him, its the same as complimenting a girl. It makes no difference to him, one thing Kyle is proud of.  
>Kyle rushes out of his bedroom, then down the stairs &amp; out the front door. He runs across the lawn towards Stan's mum's car &amp; gets in the back seat, but after waving bye to his little brother who was waving to him from his bedroom window.<p>

~0~

As Stan & Kyle walk into the room where the school is having the dance, Kyle begins scanning the are for Cartman. "For crying out loud, Kyle, get it together! You just got here, & you're already acting like a clingy stalker girl.", kyle says to himself, thankful the music blaring, so no one can hear him. He watches Stan hurry to the other side of the dance floor towards Clyde, Token, &.. OH LOOK! There's Cartman. Kyle can feel his heart beat quicken just a slight bit. He can't seem to take his eyes off of Cartman. In that white long rolled-up sleeve shirt & black vest. His hair done in a mess. Kyle was starting to fantasize about his fingers running through that mess up brown hair while Cartman plants wet hot kisses all over the side of his neck while grinding against him. Pinning Kyle against the wall. Kyle was quickly woken up from his fantasizing when he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes.  
>"Oh my god, guess whoooooooooo!", he hears a male says in the mostly girliest way the guy can muster up. Kyle knows only two people who would do that, Kenny &amp; Witten, &amp; since there is no english accent in the mix, then its Kenny.<br>"Hey, Kenny.", Kyle laughs a bit.  
>he watches the darkness disapear as Kenny removes his hands from Kyle's eyes. Kyle turns around to face Kenny. Sometimes being around Kenny makes him feel so small, he gets used to being about Ike who is a few inches smaller than him.<br>"So, what are you up to?", Kenny asks, shoving his hands ito his pockets.  
>"Just standing around, doing nothing." Kenny nods.<br>"Uh huh, sure didn't seem like nothing. Looked to me like you were looking at someone.", Kenny's gaze looks in the direction in which he caught Kyle staring. "And whoever it was you were looking at, he must pretty damn hot to make you fantasize so hard."  
>Kyle's face turns beat red. He quickly looks away &amp; just stares at a couple dancing on the floor. "How do you even know all that?"<br>"Dude, look you're talking to, Kyle. I know the Fantasy Land face when I see it."  
>Obvious Kenny would know, Kyle shouldn't be so silly into asking that when the answer is completely obvious. Kenny is known to sleeping around with a lot of girls. He doesn't play with their hearts, no, he always makes sure that he goes after the girls who only look for sex in the relationship &amp; doens't care about breaking up when it comes to that. As much as people would like to see Kenny as a player, Kenny is actualyl a pretty good guy. He knows which girls to flirt with &amp; which girls not to flirt with. He always flirts with the girl who aren't the "real relationship" types. Those are the girls he can never break their hearts &amp; Kenny by all means doesn't like breaking people's hearts. People assume he flirts with Yin, because the two are always together most of the time. But the truth is, Kenny only sees her as a second little sister. Yin &amp; Karen, Kenny's real little sister, are practically best girlfriends. Yin always goes their home to hang out with Karen &amp; Kenny, or Kenny &amp; Karen will go to Yin's home, depending on what's going on between the parents at the McCormick home. Hence why Kenny sees Yin as a little sister.<br>In fact Kyle wouldn't be surpised if he sees Yin here at the dance. She loves these things. Another thing people love about her. Yin's not a party girl, but she absolutely LOVES to dance.

"Let me guess, its Eric, isn't it?", Kenny says with a smile formed on his lips. If you thought Kyle couldn't any redder, you were wrong. Kyle just nods, too embarassed to say anything.  
>Kenny chuckles a bit. He always loves teasing his friends, Stan &amp; Kyle especially. Kenny looks over at the small group of teens again. Cylde looks like he's telling a joke, while the others listen, but Cartman was the only one whose interest was somewhere else. He watched for a moment as Cartman looks around the room, mostly likely looking for someone, Kenny guesses. Kenny looks away, but still can see Cartman from the corner of his eye. He sees Cartman lock his eyes on him &amp; Kyle, as Kyle looks up &amp; begins to say something, but Kenny's attention was fully on Cartman. He watches as Cartman just stands their &amp; stares. Kenny mentally smiles to himself. He can tell that Cartman is waiting for Kenny to walk away so he can talk to Kyle alone. A plan brews in Kenny's head.<br>"Sorry to interupt you, Kyle, but I gotta piss really bad., Hold on a sec!", Kenny dashes off towards the exit, but doesn't leave. Instead, he hides behind a big crowd of teens so he can watch. That's when Cartman starts walking up to Kyle.  
>"Success! Now, to find Yin.", Kenny thinks to himself. He stops Yin chatting with a few teens. Kenny runs towards her.<p>

Kyle doesn't even notice the larger figure walking up to him. Ironically, his mind was completely lost on the teen walking up to him. He feels a light tap on his shoulder, causing Kyle to jump a bit. he swiftly turns in the direction in which he was tapped from. His stomach does a flip & heart starts to quicken a bit whenhe stops Cartman standing in front of him. Their eyes lock, & Kyle couldn't help but feel his cheeks start to warm. It felt forever before Kyle finally looked away.  
>"You idiot. Why do you always have to be weird, staring at him like that. Now, he's going to think you're a weirdo &amp; tell all his friends!", Kyle argued in his head. He expects Cartman to walk away &amp; call him a freak or something around those lines, but he never expected what was about to happen next.<br>"Boring dance, huh?", Cartman says. Kyle was surprised, but he nods in reply. The two spoke for a bit, Kyle just starting to feel comfortable again, but his stomach was still doing flips. Kyle says something about Kenny & his wise words, causing both him & Cartman to laugh a little. Their laughs slowly came to a halt when their eyes locked again. Kyle felt his heart pounding against his chest. He felt as if it would rip open his chest & jump out any moment, now.  
>"Look away, look away! But he's so...cute.", Kyle couldn't look away even if it were to save his life. He was bewitched by those chocolate brown eyes staring into his. As if they were trying to read exactly what he was thinking. Kyle couldn't believe what was happening next. He watched as Cartman began to slowly lean down towards him. Kyle's heart couldn't pound any harder, his eyes become wide, but not from fear. His facing turning completely red. Was this really happening? IWere they going to kiss? In front of hundreds of students?<br>Cartman's face was just inches away from his own. Just a little bit more, then their lips would touch, but it never got to that point when Cartman jerked away, startled by a blonde teen in an orange hoody. Kyle's face turned redder, & quickly looks away trying to hide his face from anyone's view. He could tell Cartman's probably matched his from the way Kenny was laughing. "Man, you should have seen the look on your face.", he says trying to catch his breath from all the laughing.

_**Sorry that this chapter is a little short. I didn't have much to say on Kyle's side, well, I couldn't think of much. But I'm very glad you readers are enjoying yourselves so far & I'm glad that you guys are being patient enough to wait for the next chapter. :)**_  
><em><strong>I'll have more time to write another chapter, maybe two if I finish the one fast enough, starting this weekend. Enjoy, can't wait to post up the next chapter. :D <strong>_


	6. Chapter 6 I Don't Want This Night To End

_**Call me cheesy or whatever, but when I got towards the end, I was listening to I Don't Want This Night To End by John O'Banion. I thought it fit, but that's just me. I like to listen to music when reading. Mostly songs I feel that match certain scenes or songs the write has picked out for the chapters. Anyway, enjoy. And if you listen to music to while you read, let me know what you were listening to. Who knows, I may have never heard the song before & I might like it.**_

_Chapter Six: I Don't Want This Night To End_

The ride to Token's was quite peaceful, but yet, slightly awkward for both Cartman & Kyle. Cartman & Kyle were being quiet, the only talking being done were between Yin & Kenny, & they were talking about the project their Art teacher has assigned for them for Halloween. Yin, as always, was looking forward, but Kenny was beginning to grow tired of art, he needed a break from it.  
>As for the other two boys in the back seat, since Kenny's driving &amp; Yin is sitting in the front passenger seat, they never said a word. Cartman's eyes were casting out the window on his side &amp; Kyle's would keep switching back &amp; forth between Yin &amp; Kenny whenever one of them spoke. His heart pounded a little when he felt a big warm hand cover over his left hand, which is resting on the seat between him &amp; Cartman. Kyle slowly looks down at their hands, then looks up at Cartman. Cartman was wearing a small smile on his face, but his eyes continued to watch the word pass by as Kenny drove to Token's. Feeling his cheeks grow warm, Kyle looks back at Yin &amp; Kenny, making sure neither one of them could see. Not that he minds anyone knowing, but he wants time to enjoy the warmth on his hand without any interuptions. He was thankful for Yin looking through the small case of CDs Kenny keeps in his car, &amp; Kenny keeping his eyes on the road.<br>Kyle can feel Cartman's hand move, but only to thread their fingers together. Kyle's also thankful that its night outside so no one can see the red on his face, which would be a dead giveaway for Kenny & Yin.  
>It wasn't much longer till Kenny drove up to a larger white mansion that onyl rich people could afford to live in. This wasn't the first time Cartman's been to Token's, but it wasn't often he came here either. Cartman lets go of Kyle's hand &amp; starts getting out of the car after Kenny parks, followed by Yin &amp; Kenny. Kyle's heart drops from the loss of the others hand on his, but he tries to act as if nothing had ever happened. Instead, he climbs out of the car &amp; goes around on the other side to meet up with the others. The four teens start walking up towards the doors of the giant mansion. Kenny, with awesome skill &amp; without looking, Throws his arm over his shoulder, his car keys in his hand, &amp; presses the button that locks all the doors to his car, then he wraps the same arm around Yin's shoulders protectively. Yin giggles at Kenny's that's-right-I-got-skill act &amp; wraps her arm around his waist. All four make their way up to Token's home. The sounds of the music being heard from outside, but not loud enough to disturb the other neighbors.<br>They reach the doors, & Yin quickly presses the door bell, then wraps herself in Kenny' s arms. She could feel goosebumps on her arms as the slight chill hits her skin. One of the large doors opens slowly as Token pokes his head out. He smiles, the gestures them to come in. After they make their way in the mansion, Token carefully shuts the door, then turns to look at them.  
>"Glad you guys could make it. Then drinks &amp; food are in the kitchen, so help yourself. Just don't get hammered, okay?", he says jokingly as he starts walking away. Yin runs towards the kitchen. She had mentioned earlier that she was hungry on the drive their, that she couldn't wait to get to Token's. Not long after she disappears, Kenny turns to them. "Be right back, guys, I gotta piss like a mother fucker.", he says, then dashes off up the stairs heading for the washroom.<br>Kyle & Cartman stand their awkwardly, not saying a word. Cartman's brings his hands up to his chest & starts drumming his fingers together. Kyle's eyes wander the room, but his body & head never make a move. As badly as both the boys wanted to talk to each other, neither one of them say a word. Instead, they just stand there, looking like a couple of idiots who wander into a party & don't know what to do at parties. Thankfully, someone grabs Kyle's attention.  
>"Hey, Kyle!", yells out a very familiar voice to him. Kyle turns in the which he heard the voice. He smiles as a short blonde with a mess of bright blonde hair &amp; soft electric blue eyes teen comes running up to him. Cartman turns looking at the small blonde. He quirks a brow at the teen when his eyes see what the boy is wearing. A bright blue hoodie with a patch of Hello Kitty's face over the right breast area, tight green jeans, bright blue &amp; white Chucky T's aka Converse Chuck Taylor's with Hello Kitty characters printed on them. Cartman could only guess what his bedroom looks like. It wasn't the first time he's met Butters, in fact, him &amp; Butters talk quite a bit during lunch &amp; History, when group pairing, but he's never seen Butters dressed in anything but the required school uniform. Though, it shouldn't come to him as a surprise. He's heard Butters mention things about Hello Kitty a few times, mainly to Yin, who also loves Hello Kitty a lot, but he never really payed much attention.<br>The boy stops just a foot away from Kyle, his face bright with a smile. "Hey, Butters.", Kyle greets.  
>Butters smiles again. "Wanna come dance with me &amp; Kevin? We're having so much fun.", he asks the red-head standing in front of him. Cartman felt disappointment at first, but the thought of watching Kyle dance might be kind of hot, unless he dances like a dork.<br>"Have you seen Kenny, by any chance?", Butters asks.  
>"He ran upstairs for the washroom. Said he had to pee." Cartman catches a glimpse of a figure out from the corner of his eye walking down the very stairs Kenny had ran up. He turns to see Kenny returning down them, both hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Speak of the devil.", Cartman says to the other two, causing Kyle &amp; Butters to look where he's looking. "KENNY!", Butters yells out excitedly. He skips up to Kenny &amp; pounces him, but only to be caught in Kenny's long lanky arms. Butters' arms wrap securely around Kenny's waist once his feet finally hit the ground. Kenny chuckles, holding Butters closer to him. "Hey, kiddo, what are you up to?", he asks the short blonde in his arms. Butters shrugs, smile still on his face.<br>"Just dancing with Kevin. Asked Kyle is he wants to join us. Will you join us too, please.", Butters begs Kenny. Kenny chuckles again.  
>"Sure.", he says as the two of them let each other go.<br>"Come on, guys, lets go dance!", Butters says skipping towards the room where everyone seems to be either dancing or chilling. Kyle & Kenny follow in tow. Before Butters makes it through the doorway that divides the front main hall from the kitchen & living room, he turns around to look at Cartman.  
>"You can join us too, you know. The more the better."<br>Cartman looks at Butters, then looks at Kyle who was wearing hopeful eyes.  
>"I'm not much for dancing, but I'll come watch.", he says, turning his attention back towards Butters. They all leave for the living room where the music is the loudest. Their they meet up with another short teen, one just a couple inches taller then Butters &amp; Kyle, but shorter than Kenny &amp; Cartman. His short black hair spiked with jell into a mess, his light brown eyes looking at the four boys walking towards them. Next to him, was a short girl with long red hair. They were dancing close to each other, so not to bump into anyone else by accident.<p>

~0~

Cartman had grown tired of the party & needed some fresh air after a couple hours. He left for the backyard of Token's, not thinking to tell anyone where he was going. As he steps outside into the cool air, he's greeted by Witten who happen to be sitting in the grass just a few feet away from the back porch. He waves Cartman over & of course Cartman walks over & takes a seat in the grass a foot away from him.  
>"What are you doing out here, Witt?", Cartman asks him.<br>Witten shrugs. "Not much of a party person, to be honest. I only came, because I had nothing else to do. What about you? Why aren't you in there with the others?"  
>"Starting to get a bit of a headache."<br>Witten nods.  
>"I'm surprised you're still not in there checking Kyle out.", he smiles. Cartman looks at him with wide eyes, but Witten never looks in return, but he can see Cartman's expression from the corner of his eye.<br>"Don't act surprise, Eric. I've known you've fancied Kyle since the day you walked into History. Same goes for him."  
>Cartman could feel the blush creeping up onto his face. Was it really that obvious? Just as if his thoughts were being read.<br>"To most people, Eric, its not obvious. You hardly talk to him, & when you do, its the same as talking to anyone else. Most people ignore the little things. They ignore the little signs you give. But I'm not the only one who knows.", Witten says looking Cartman in the eye. Cartman was afraid of what he might say next.  
>"Kenny &amp; Craig have known as well."<br>Okay, Kenny's smart as hell. He reads people like their books, kind of like what Witten does. But how does Craig known?  
>"How does Craig know? He's not the tye of person who cares about what other people are doing, or what they think." This causes Witten to chuckle a little.<br>"Craig isn't stupid. Yeah, you're right. He doesn't care what people do. But he knows when someone wants another person. I mean, look at the facts. He's a really hard to read guy who, for most of his life, did & does nothing but give people the finger for no reason, but now, he's a guy who gives people the finger for no reason whose showing an emotion that no one ever thought ever existed in that guy, & that's the love & protectiveness for Tweek. Craig isn't stupid when it comes to reading people. He's known you fancy Kyle. & He's known Kyle fancies you." with that, Witten gets up & brushes the grass of his trousers. He starts walking back inside.  
>"See you around, Eric.", he says before disappearing through the door.<br>Cartman was left sitting in the grass by himself to his own thoughts. He didn't notice Kyle closing the door & walking up behind him. Cartman was broken out of his thoughts when he sees, from the corner of his eye, someone taking a seat in the grass next to him. A little closer than he was sitting next to Witten.  
>Cartman &amp; Kyle's eyes lock for moment, before Kyle looks at the grass, his cheeks turning pink. He pulls his knees up to his chest &amp; hugs them with one arm, while the hand of his other arm picks at the grass nervously. Cartman thought it was really cute. He looks up at the stars.<br>"Got tired of dancing?", he asks trying to prevent any awkwardness.  
>"Yeah. I think I'm done dancing for a good while."<br>They both chuckle. "So, why are you out here, Cartman? I thought you would be enjoying yourself with the party?"  
>"Witten had asked the same.", Cartman laughs. "I was starting to get a headache. The loud music &amp; the smell of alcohol don't mix well for me."<br>Kyle nods. "Ahh..", was all he could say.  
>"Why did you come out here?", Cartman asks him, turning his head to look at Kyle. Kyle kept his eyes on the grass in front of him. He shrugs.<br>"I saw you come outside, & I was contemplating whether I should join you or not."  
>Cartman felt his chest flutter. He hated getting all gooshy with these kind of moments, but its so hard when you like someone a lot.<br>Kyle looks up at him, & their eyes lock. Emerald locking with Chocolate.  
>There was no way Cartman was going to miss this chance. He was hoping Kenny or anyone else won't be outside to ruin this moment for him. He slowly leans towards Kyle, his still locked with Kyles. Kyle's heart started pounding. He was wondering if Cartman could hear it.<br>Cartman stops leaving an inch between their faces. He waited, waiting for someone to interrupt them, but it seems everyone is in side. Good.  
>He finally closes the distance between them, their lips pressing to one another, their eyes closed. Cartman starts setting a soft motion, in which Kyle complies. Cartman was enjoying the tenderness of his lips, the warmth. He risks licking Kyle's bottom lip with his warm tongue. He earns a soft moan, which sends shivers up his spine. Cartman wraps an arm around Kyle's waist, pulling Kyle's body close to his, supporting all his wait with his other arm.<br>Kyle gasps, & Cartman takes advantage of that moment to slide his tongue into Kyle's mouth. Kyle moans again. He grasps onto Cartman's shoulders with both hands. Cartman couldn't think anymore. He pushes Kyle down pressing his body against Kyle's. Too caught up in the moment, neither one of them were thinking about how fast they were moving into this.  
>Cartman moves from Kyle's mouth &amp; starts trailing kiss down his chin, down his neck, to his collar bone. There he stops &amp; starts sucking on the skin a little roughly, but Kyle didn't care. He was surprisingly enjoying it. He arches his back, a loud gasps leaving past his lips. He could feel something hard pressing against his leg. He knew right away its Cartman's erection.<p>

Cartman stops sucking a Kyle's collar bone & moves back up to his neck. His mouth latches onto the tender skin, causing Kyle to shiver & moan. Pleased with Kyle's reactions, Cartman begins slowly grinding against Kyle.  
>"Whoa!", both the boys stop &amp; quickly loom up to where they heard the voice. There standing at the door is Stan. His face red, with shock wide eyes. Cartman &amp; Kyle quickly sit up, both embarrassed at the same time disappointed someone had to ruin their good moment, but also thankful or they would have gotten too carried away.<br>"I...uh...um...I got a ride with Wendy & her friends... I started looking for Kyle when someone told me he would be out here... I...shit...", Stan felt awkward, but happy at the same time. Now, Wendy will have no choice but to come running back to him. He tries his best not to smile.  
>"I'm just...going to go back inside...", he says before he heads back through the door.<p>

Kyle & Cartman didn't move or say anything for a couple minutes. Finally, Cartman says something.  
>"Well, that was awkward."<br>Kyle nods, agreeing with him.  
>Cartman stands up, not even bothering to brush the dirt &amp; grass of his cloths. He offers a hand for Kyle. "Wanna head back inside?"<br>Kyle smiles, then nods. A blush still covering his face. He accepts Cartman's hand, placing his in Cartman's. Cartman helps him stand up, before they both starting heading inside with the others. Their hands locked together.


	7. Chapter 7 A Little Complicated

_Chapter Seven: A Little Complicated_

Cartman waited outside of Kyle's fifth period class. Cartman had promised Kyle that he would wait for him outside his classroom for him to go to lunch together. As Cartman waited, he thought back to the time when him & Kyle first kissed at Token's. Ever since then they haven't kissed, hugged, or even held hands, only just walked next to each other & talked. Cartman felt bad for what happen last time. Yeah, he had meant to kiss Kyle, but he had never meant to take it any further than just a kiss. He just never felt that way before. Not with any of his ex's, not even Wendy, when he first kissed them. But with Kyle, it felt so good. Like Kyle was meant for him.  
>So, since then, he hasn't made a move since other than walking Kyle to his classes, talking, &amp; eating lunch with him. It was the only way he knew how to show he was sorry without saying the word. Cartman decided since that night after Kenny had driven him, Yin, &amp; Kyle home, that he was never going to make a move on Kyle, that he was going to let Kyle make the move when he was comfortable. Cartman had never felt that way with anyone, ever.<p>

Kyle came walking out of his classroom, being that last student to leave the room, which cut Cartman's train of thinking. "Sorry, Cartman. I didn't mean to keep you waiting.", Kyle smiles.  
>Cartman chuckles. "You didn't keep me waiting, don't worry. Ready to go?', he asks him. Kyle nods in reply, &amp; they both start heading for the cafeteria.<br>"How was Calculus?", Cartman started off the conversation. "It was boring, as usual. How about Astronomy?", Kyle says.  
>Cartman just shrugs his shoulders. He was never a fan of anything that had to do with science. He much rather preferred history &amp; politics, those kind of things.<br>"It was okay, I guess, if you're a nerd."  
>"Its a lot better than history, no offense. I know how much you love History."<br>Cartman smiles down at Kyle. They finally reach the cafeteria. As they walk in their greeted with waves from friends & hi's. Cartman & Kyle head over to the table where they normally sit with Kenny, Stan, & Butters. Clyde, Craig, Token, & Tweek decided to take the table neck to them so Token & Clyde could chat with Cartman. They take a seat next to each other. For a week, which is how long Cylde & Cartman have been dating, Stan had complained about not being able to sit next to Kyle anymore since Cartman sits next to him, now. But the complaining finally ended when Kenny sat Stan down & reminded him the many times Stan had ditched kyle to be with Wendy, yet Kyle never complained once. Stan, at first, furious for Kenny saying such things, but after taking a whole day to sit in his room & think about Kenny had told him, he came to the conclusion that he was right & Kyle had every right to sit with Cartman at lunch. Besides, its not like Cartman was taking his best friend away from him.

"Finally, what took you two so long?", Stan joked with a laugh. Kenny chuckled as well.  
>"Sorry, Mrs. Kruse had something to discuss with me.", Kyle answered him. "Oh, yeah? What was that?", Clyde asks , his mouth full of food. Token elbows Clyde in the arm, not hard to hurt, though. "Ow, dude! What?", Clyde complained looking at Token.<br>"How many times do I have to tell you, Clyde, its gross talking with your mouth full of food.", Token tells him looking at his own plate. Deciding what he wants to eat first.  
>"Yeah, okay, mum.", Clyde says sarcastically. Kenny, Kyle, Stan, &amp; Cartman all chuckle.<br>Cartman looks down at Kyle. "You want to get in line for lunch, or you want me to get it for you?", he asks him, staring into those emerald green eyes he so dearly loves, as cheesy as that sounds...  
>Kyle nods."I can get it. Be right back, guys." Both him &amp; Cartman get up &amp; head for the line.<br>"Cool.", Stan says as he watches them walk away.

Cartman & Kyle stand in line quietly, neither one saying a word. They finally reach the food area.  
>"Heya, children", says a familiar voice. One they know all too well.<br>"Hey, Chef.", Cartman & Kyle greet in union.  
>"How you boys doing?", he asks them as he spoons a spoonful of food on a tray.<br>"Good.", they reply in union again.  
>"That's good. I assume good is what you mean for you're relationship?", he chuckles.<br>"Kyle blushes, Cartman just chuckles nervously. They still haven't got past the stage of nervously when someone mentions about their relationship in a friendly manner. but of course, they've only been dating for a week. It'll be a month or so till Kyle stops blushing every time someone says "aww, look at how cute you two look together!".  
>"So, you guys held hands, yet?", he asks them. Not only to tease them, but also due to curiosity.<br>"No, not yet, Chef.", Cartman says as he picks up a tray of food.  
>"Why not?", Chef asks, his voice squeaks just a slight. Kyle has been wondering the same thing since they started dating. It wasn't till he was laying on his bed with Ike explaining how Cartman hasn't done anything, even so little as to hold hands. Ike pretty came to the conclusion that Cartman might be one of those guys who have a problem with being all lovey dovey to the public, but indoors away from everyone they don't mind then pretty much decided he would have to accept that. Its tough, but he's doing good. Though there are times where he just wants to hug Cartman even if people are watching them like their the spot light.<br>"Its a little complicated.", Cartman answers Chef. Ouch, that caused a sharp pain in Kyle's chest, but he kept his composure.  
>"That's too bad. Well, have a good day, children!", Chef says as Kyle &amp; Cartman walk away with their trays. They sit back at the table. Cartman starts eating &amp; chatting with Kenny about something that only sounded like a blur to Kyle. Kyle, on the other hand, didn't start eating. Instead, he just stares at his tray. He was thinking about what Cartman told Chef.<br>"Its a little complicated." Cartman's words only repeated in Kyle's head.  
>"What the hell did he mean by that?", Kyle asks himself. Kyle was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Bebe yell at someone from across the lunch room.<p>

"Who the hell do you think you are, bitch!", Everyone including Kyle look up to see the commotion. Bebe's face is red with frustration. She's standing right next to the table where her & her large group of girlfriends sit at. Wendy is standing next to her trying to calm her down. Standing in front of Bebe is Henrietta, the only girl who hangs out with the small group of goths. She is practically their leader. Its a surprise to see her in the cafeteria when her & her friends hang outside behind the boy's dorm. There are four of them, technically, but you only see three of them inside the school grounds during school. Since the youngest of their group is still in Junior high.  
>Pete &amp; Michael standing behind Henrietta. Neither one of them doing anything, just standing there watching just like the rest of the other students.<br>"You heard me, girl, you need to stop trying to rubbing your breasts all over Pete, okay? He not interested in you!", Henrietta says, pointing her black nail-polished finger at Bebe.  
>"What makes you think I'm interested in some emo loser who talks about nothing but death!?"<br>That's when Pete intervenes.  
>"When are you conformists going to get it? We're not emo, we're fucking goth!"<br>"What's the difference?", Wendy asks.  
>Michael just rubs the bridge of his nose as he explains once again to them for glob knows how many times he's had to tell them.<br>"Whatever!", Bebe dismisses him. "I never rubbed my tits.."Bebe gestures her boobs"..to your little slave boy! I mean, do you honestly think I would waist my body on someone like him?" she asks not really meaning it to be a question.  
>"Yes", Clyde says under his breath so only his table could hear him.<br>"Whatever you want to tell yourself, conformist, just keep your boobs away from Pete & Michael. We don't want your disease."  
>With that, the goths leave the room.<br>Bebe & Wendy sit back at their table & start gossiping, no doubt about what just happen.  
>Everyone went back to doing what they were doing, chatting, eating their lunches, Kyle just stares at his lunch. No on seem to notice him, except for Kenny, so Kenny excuses himself &amp; leaves the cafeteria taking Kyle in hand with him. They stops just outside the doors of the cafeteria.<p>

"Okay, Kyle, what's wrong & don't say there isn't anything wrong. I've been watching you stare at your food like it just grew legs & started dancing on your tray." leave it to Kenny to make Kyle laugh. Kyle could actually picture his food turning into a human form only made of food & dancing like a pro on his plate.  
>He looks up Kenny whose smiling, but also giving him that well-tell-me look.<br>Kyle takes a quick breath. "Alright. I know I shouldn't be bothered by this at all, because we've only been together for a week, but Cartman hasn't made a move, yet. He hasn't gone so far as to hold my hand. When we went to get lunch, Chef asked why & all Cartman said to him was "Its a little complicated.", which, to be very honest, kind of hurt, though I'm trying to not show it. I don't know, Kenny.", Kyle finishes looking sad at the ground like it were the grounds fault her were feeling this way.  
>Kenny thinks about this for a moment before he says anything.<br>"Would it make you feel better, if maybe, I spoke to Cartman about it? Without making it obvious that you had said anything to me."  
>"Oh, Kenny, I would love that, but then that would make me one of those clingy boyfriends. plus, Cartman isn't dumb. You just pulled me out of the cafeteria to talk to me, &amp; now you're going to asks Cartman why he hasn't made a move. he's going to put two &amp; two together."<br>"Then we'll ask someone else to do it."  
>"Like who?"<br>Kenny's eyes start searching the grounds in hopes to see someone, anyone. That was when his eyes land on the only person who happen to be outside that wasn't a girl, Witten.  
>"I know someone. HEY, WITTEN!"<br>Kyle swiftly turns around to see Witten look up from his book he was reading over in their direction. Kenny waves him over, & Witten points his index finger up silently saying "one moment, let me find a place to stop." without really say anything. He places his bookmark where he left off, gets up, & walks over.  
>"Hey, what's up?", he asks.<br>"We need you to do us a favor, well, more Kyle than me.", Kenny starts to explain. Witten nods, waiting for him to continue.  
>"Now, I know you hate getting involved in people's relationships, Cartman hasn't made any moves on Kyle since the day at Token's party, let alone holding hands, &amp; its bugging Kyle. So, I was wondering if you could ask Cartman, without letting him get suspicious of anything, why he hasn't done anything? I would do it, but he just witnessed me dragging Kyle out of the cafeteria, so if I asked him he might know somethings up."<p>

Witten takes his time to think about what Kenny told him. He presses his lips together, which is a sign that he's not too pleased, but he nods anyway.  
>"As long as I don't have to do anything else. But I don't see how this would make him any less suspicious than he would be with you. If anything, if might make him more so, since everyone knows how I am about getting involved in others relationship matters."<br>"Thanks man, you're the best.", Kenny says. Kyle just gives Witten a big hug.  
>"Yeah yeah, don't over do it. I'll ask him after school since he has practice &amp; I stay in one of the dorm rooms."<br>"Thanks, Witt, I really appreciate this.", Kyle says with a smile.  
>"You're welcome.", Witten says before walking back to the bench he was sitting at &amp; reads his book where he left off.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Confessions Through Kisses

_**Chapter Eight: Confessions Through Kisses**_

Cartman was standing in front of the main gates of Cowhorn, waiting for him mum to pull up with her car. Liane had told Cartman that she may be a little late due to one of her co-workers has the flu, so everyone is getting a part of her shift, but that didn't ease Cartman's frustration. Nope, instead it only made it worse along ith the fact that he was tired out from practice. So deep in his own frustration, Cartman didn't even notice Witten walking up beside him.  
>"Nice weather we're having, aye?", Witten asked startling Cartman. Witten chuckles.<br>"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.", Witten gives Cartman a moment to respond & to decide whether he needs a new pair of shorts.  
>"Yeah, I guess. What are you doing out here, Witten, I thought you live in the boy's dorm?", Cartman was confused. Witten just only smiled at him.<br>"Well, I saw you were standing out here, frustrated no doubt, probably because your mum will be running late when all you want to do is get home. No doubt your tired from practice earlier.", Witten observes Cartman carefully. It amazed some people how Witten could just read those things, but he always says they are just obvious signs, nothing more.  
>Cartman nods. "Yeah, someone who works with my mum is sick, so everyone else who works there, including mum, has to take up her shift.", he says with a frustrated sigh.<br>"Can't be all that bad. Why don't you sit down, you look like you'll collapse." Cartman nods, before he takes a seat on the curb, Witten sitting two feet away from him.  
>"Okay, Witten, I'm not stupid, you never leave your dorm unless you're hungry, you're going to the library, or you have a meeting with the principle. And I know its neither, because you're out here talking to me."<br>Cartman's observation causes Witten to laugh.  
>"Very true, so I'll be completely honest with you. Kyle is worried why you haven't kissed hi yet, ir even held hands for that matter. Him &amp; Kenny have asked me to talk to you about why you haven't made any moves." Though Witten hadn't really asked a question, Cartman could tell that by his statement, he was asking.<br>He sighs & runs his hand through his brown hair, then looks at the ground.  
>"Its cause I want to make sure things go right for us, as corny as that sounds. I know its never me to feel that way, but for Kyle...I don't know how to tell you Witten, its just something about him... It scares me, Witten, it scares me because I don't want to lose him, yet we haven't been dating that long... Wow, I sound like a jackarse."<br>Witten chuckles. "You know, I know this sounds cliche, but I believe, sir, you have met your match. If you get my drift."

Cartman looked at Witten with a confused expression. "Wha?"  
>"Your match, the one, your soulmate. Soultwin. Your other half. That one who is meant for you. Clear?"<br>Cartman nods. "Yeah, I get you. Don't mean to disappoint you, Witten, but I don't believe in that fairy tale stuff. I'm not a girl."  
>Witten shrugs. "No worries. So, I understand you don't want to ruin something, but haven't you ever once wanted to, I don't know, hug Kyle?"<br>"Yes, but... I want him to make the first move... I want to know if he's ready to make those steps."  
>"Yeah, &amp; the fact that I was sent on this mission to find out what has been keeping you from doing anything, tells me that Kyle is ready. He's just waiting for you, my dear friend."<br>Both Cartman & Witten sand up when Liane's car is in view. She pulls up near the curb in front of Cartman & Cartman starts to get in, but is stopped when Witten says something to him.  
>"Hey, Eric.."<br>Cartman turns to look at him. "Yeah?"  
>"Man up, okay? You aren't going to lose Kyle just by some simple little kiss, or hand-holding, or even a hug." With that, Witten turns around &amp; walks away while wave bye to Cartman. Cartman gets in the car &amp; doesn't say a word. His mind was way too distracted with what Witten had told him. Maybe he should pay Kyle a visit after he gets home &amp; eats something.<p>

~0~

Kyle is sitting in his room on his laptop typing up a story for him Creative Writing class. He had been upset all day over Cartman, that he needed something to do to keep his mind of the matter, & working on homework that involves lots of writing & thinking is the only thing that helps him keep his mind off of whatever seems to be upsetting him at the time. He never expected Cartman would be come to visit him till Ike stuck his head in Kyle's room.  
>"Kyle, someone is here for you."<br>Probably Stan. "Tell him I'll be down in a moment. And thanks, Ike."  
>"No problem." Ike disappears from the doorway &amp; heads down the stairs.<br>Kyle finishes up his last sentence before he saves his homework into a file. He'll email it later tonight to his teacher. Right now, he's going to go see what Stan wants.  
>"He gets up from his chair &amp; begins walking to his door. He shivers, feeling goosebumps crawl up his arms. He didn't realize how cold it got in the house, since he was so wrapped up in his homework. H goes to his closet &amp; pulls out a black hoodie with My Chemical Romance logo on it.<br>"Oh yeah, forgot to give this back to Witten." He says to himself as he slips it on. "I'll just give it to him tomorrow when he comes stay the night."  
>Kyle starts walking downstairs. Those he's still wearing his dress shoes, since he hadn't taken off his uniform yet, except for the blazer, the steps of the stairs were covered with carpet o all could be heard was soft thumps. He reaches the last step &amp; goes into the living room where the front door expecting to see Stan... Kyle stops in his tracks, his eyes wide, shock &amp; confused. There, standing at his front door, inside his own home was none other than Eric Cartman.<br>What was Cartman doing at his house? Then it hit him like lightning. A fear started to creep through Kyle's body, his heart felt like it was starting to sink.  
>"Cartman came to break up with me, didn't he?", Kyle tried hard to not look disappointed. He tries holding back the tears that are forcing to form into his eyes. Cartman hadn't said anything about breaking up, yet, but Kyle felt like he could break down crying right now, if he doesn't hold himself back.<p>

Cartman & Kyle just stare at each other, neither saying a word. Thankful no one else was in the living room, Cartman speaks. "Um..Hey, Kyle..."  
>'..Hi, Cartman.."<br>"Look, can we go up to your room? I want to talk in private..."  
>"Yeah, sure. Follow me."<br>Cartman nods & Kyle leads him to his bedroom. When they walk inside, Kyle shuts the door behind him & locks it. He didn't his family to disturb their little talk.  
>"Just have a seat on the bed." Kyle says when he saw Cartman looking for a place to sit. Kyle's room is by all means not messy. In fact its the cleanest room in the entire house, but he had little furniture to sit on beside his chair &amp; his bed. Cartman takes a seat on the bed, &amp; Kyle just stands in front of him, keeping at least five feet of distance between them.<br>"Look, Kyle..."  
>Here it comes.<br>"...I know I haven't done anything besides walk you to class, chat with you, & have lunch with you, but that's because... How do I say this...?" Cartman more asks himself. He hadn't really prepared himself for this before he came over here. And he regrets it.  
>"Cartman... I know... Its weird for you to be with a guy, maybe dating was a mistake... That night at Token's party was a mistake to you... I get it, you're not gay or even bi, you're straight &amp; you want to break up. So, why don't we both just-"<br>"What the hell are you talking about, Kyle?!", Cartman cuts him off.  
>"You're breaking up with me, isn't that why you came here tonight?", Kyle was confuse again.<br>So was Cartman. What made Kyle think he was breaking up with him?  
>"Kyle, no. I didn't come here to break up with you. I came here for a whole other reason."<br>"And what is that?" Kyle didn't believe him. Cartman must be lying. No one acts weird like that, then comes to see you at 9:24 pm & not meaning to break up.  
>"Look, you make a mistake, just break up with me &amp; spare me the embar- nnn!" Kyle didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying. Cartman had become fed up with Kyle assumption that he only saw one way that would stop him from talking &amp; would say what Cartman came here to say. He had dashed up from his spot &amp; hurried over to Kyle crashing their lips together. Cartman wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist, pulling his thin body closer to him. That was when Kyle gave in &amp; melted into Cartman's hold. They deepened the kiss showing the feelings they had been wanting to share with one another. Their kiss went from passionate to frantic. Cartman pushes Kyle's body against the nearest wall, pinning Kyle's small frame against the cool dark-blue wall. Kyle moans, &amp; rests his Hands on Cartman's shoulders. Cartman starts grinding himself against Kyle, their bulges pressing together creating friction causing Kyle to release a girlyish moan, but Cartman found very sexy. He could have cum in his trouser right there, but he didn't want to just, yet. It was enough. For either of them. They wanted more, so Cartman unbuttons Kyle's slacks &amp; pushes them down his thighs a little, giving him access. As Cartman's hand engulfs Kyle's prick, he starts giving it teasing strokes. Kyle moans in his throat. He was hoping no one would come up stairs &amp; knock on his door.<p>

Cartman's strokes become more than teases, now, causing Kyle to throw his head back against the wall & whine, but in the good way. He had to bite his lip so not to make any loud noise, which may cause his parents to run upstairs to see if something is wrong. And he does not want this moment to be ruined.  
>Cartman sucks a spot on Kyle's neck as Kyle had thrown his head back. His strokes picking up pace, his thumb rubbing against the slit of Kyle's prick. And all Kyle could do was take it &amp; enjoy it. His hands grip tight holds onto Cartman's letter-man jacket, signaling Cartman that he's about to cum. Cartman stops stroking, causing Kyle to whine.<br>"Kyle.." Kyle whispers in protest. Cartman shushes him with a soft kiss on the lips which turns into a long hungry kiss. Their tongues dancing around one another. Cartman pushes at the rim of Kyle's slacks & pants, pushing them further down Kyle's legs. They fall to Kyle's ankles. Kyle, glad he doesn't tie his dress shoes to tight, toes his shoes off & steps out of his trousers & pants without breaking them kiss. Cartman stats working at his own trousers, before breaking the kiss.  
>He moves his face just an inch away from Kyle's. "Have any lube?" Their breathing heavy. Kyle shakes his head no. Cartman looks around the room for anything that could work. On Kyle's dresser he spots a small bottle of lotion that Kyle likes to wear since the cold air gives him dry skin. Cartman grabs the bottle with his free as the other pulls down his trousers &amp; pants down far enough to free his prick. Feeling the cool air of Kyle's room hit against his shaft. He uses the same hand to pull the condom out of his back pocket he'd been keeping since dating Wendy. e had planned on using it on her, but he's glad he hadn't. He lifts the packet up to his mouth, ready to tear it with his teath tll Kyle pulls it out of his hand rips the packet open.<br>Cartman pours a little lotion in his hand & massages it on his palms just enough to slick them. Kyle Slips the condom on Cartman's prick, rubbing his thumbs over the slit area of his shaft. Cartman growls in pleasure, grabs a hold of Kyle, & lifts him up holding him by the ass & legs, Kyle raps his legs around Cartman's waist of support & rests his hands on his shoulders.  
>Cartman frees one of his hands from holding Kyle &amp; reaches around Kyle.<br>He finds the rim of Kyle's arse & begins playing with it, lubing it up. Kyle lets out a sharp moan, he bites hismouth shut to prevent being loud. Cartman loves the sight of Kyle like this. He wonders how Kyle will look if he starts fingering. So, he tests his theary. He slips his index finger through the rim of Kyle's arse, pushing it in deep slowly. Kyle arches his back, trying so hard not to make a loud sound. Cartman fucks Kyle with his finger before adding a second finger. Kyle shuts his eyes tightly, his mouth opening but not sound escaping . Cartman starts to play with him a little, searching for Kyle's special spot. He knows he's found it when Kyle lets out a loud whine, but quickly muffles it with the sleeve of Witten's hoodie. Completely forgetting that he's about to lose his virginty in his best friend's hoodie.  
>Cartman touches the area over &amp; over again, enjoying watching Kyle become undone.<br>"Please, Cartman... More" Kyle begs helplessly. Glob if that didn't almost make Cartman cum right then & there. He quickly pulls out his fingers. Kyle whines at the loss.  
>Cartman grabs hold his prick &amp; lines it up to the rim of Kyle's arse. Just the blunt tip of Cartman's shaft makes him shiver. Cartman pushes in, but slowly knowing damn well that Kyle is... was a virgin. He doesn't move, letting Kyle adjust to the feeling. He knows its hurting him, because a tear rolls down Kyle's face. It concerns Cartman. He kisses the tear away. "We don't have to, Kyle. I know its hurting you."<br>Kyle just shakes his head & lets the burning sensation subside. A minute later he's feeling a little better.  
>"Move.." Was all Kyle could get out. Cartman nods then slowly starts to move, sliding in &amp; out of gradually. Kyle tried fucking himself on Cartman's shaft, trying bounce in Cartman's hold. Cartman got the picture &amp; started to pick up the pace. Deepening himself inside Kyle. The harder he pushed into Kyle the harder Kyle's back hit against the wall, but it didn't hurt him. Cartman pulls out, then pushed back in much deeper this time. He must of hit something inside Kyle, because Kyle lets out a loud whine, but this time he didn't catch himself. Cartman fucked harder, rougher. He kisses Kyle hungerly, trying to spot the moans from being heard downstairs. Few more thrusts &amp; Kyle is a mess. He pulls away from Cartman, lips red from the harsh kissing. "Cartm- Car- Cartman... I'm.. I'm Agh", Kyle tried saying, but the sensations were too strong for him to form any proper sentences.<br>"Come on, cum." Cartman whispers to him in his ear. His hot breath hitting the inside Kyle's ear. Kyle couldn't hold any longer. One more hard thrust & he came all over Witten's & Cartman's jacket, Cartman following soon after.  
>They stop, catching their breaths. Cartman, though he was tired, he was still strong enough to hold Kyle up against the wall as he continued to. They both began to chuckle breathlessly.<br>"Think anyone heard us?" Cartman asked.  
>"I don't know." Kyle answered him. He looks down between their stomachs trying to get a look at the mess he's made. His eyes widen in shock as it just dawned on him.<br>"Shit." He says quietly.  
>"What?"<br>"I just came all over this hoodie."  
>"Yeah, and?"<br>"This is Witten's hoodie."  
>Cartman stared at him for a moment before he started cracking up. Kyle joining him.<br>"Good thing we have a washer." Kyle finally says as the laughter dies down.  
>"Yeah."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 Not The End, But The Beginning

_Chapter Nine: Not The End, But Only The Beginning_

Kyle watches intensely as Cartman runs past the members of the other football team. But Kyle wasn't the only one who was watching with great intensity, all other students of their academy who came to watch were also watching.  
>Cartman was only just three feet away from the goal line. A football player from the other team was tailing him from behind. Just as the player had leaped for Cartman, Cartman did the same. The player tackles Cartman &amp; they both hit the ground, but past the goal line. The Cowhorn crowd jumped up from their seats &amp; cheered for another victory! Kyle included. Kyle watched as the player from the other team, that had tackled Cartman, get up &amp; help Cartman up. Cartman gave him a thanks. The other teammates of Cowhorn ran up to Cartman &amp; started crowding together, along with the cheerleaders &amp; some people from the crowd.<br>Everyone in the pile on the field were hugging each other & patting Cartman's back as a congratulations. Though Cartman was happy & congratulation his other teammates, he had only one person on his mind. His eyes scan the bleachers for a mop of curly red hair & emerald green eyes. His eyes lock on his target & he just stares up at Kyle with a longing look. Kyle stares back, heat rising to his cheeks. Though him & Cartman had been dating months, he still gets flustered with Cartman, but in the good way. Cartman always found it cute & still does to this day.

Kyle & Cartman kept staring at one another. Cartman was waiting for Kyle to run down from those bleachers & into his arms, but Kyle never moved. It wasn't he was scared to move, he was just too nervous to move. Thankfully, Yin & Witten happen to see & walks up behind Kyle.  
>"Kyle, you shybear! You two been dating almost all school year &amp; you still get all bashful.", Yin giggles causing Kyle to jump a little. Witten looks at Cartman, seeing the longing in his eyes.<br>Witten grabs a hold of Kyle's arm, Yin doing the same to his other, & they pull him down the bleachers. "Come on, Juliet, can't keep the man waiting, his English accent rang through Kyle's ears, but Kyle hardly responded. He was still shying. They finally get to the last step of the bleachers & jump off. Then Yin & Witten pull Kyle halfway towards Cartman, but stop just a few feet away. Their they pushed Kyle into Cartman's arms, but not too harshly. Kyle stumbles his way to Cartman, & looked as if he were about to fall, but before he could, Cartman grabs onto him. Wrapping his arms around Kyle's waist. The crowd on the field circle around the two, all watching in awe. Waiting for what might happen next.  
>Cartma &amp; Kyle just stare into each other's eyes, neither one saying a word. How does it always come to that?<br>Cartman finally looks down at the ground, & lets his arms unwrap around Kyle's waits. They slide up Kyle's thin body reaching the shoulders, then they make their way down Kyle's arms reaching to his wrists. Cartman grabs hold of both of Kyle's hands & looks him in those green emeralds. Kyle no longer saw that longing expression Cartman had warn earlier. Now, it was more of a serious one. And it was leaving Kyle confused.  
>"Cartman lines his lips, as if he were trying to find a way to say something to Kyle that he had been wanting to say to him for a long time. Kyle only feared the worst, but tried to push that fear away telling himself to give Cartman a chance to say what he is wanting to say before jumping to conclusions.<br>Finally, Cartman speaks. "Kyle..." a pause, & everyone around them is listening carefully. Curious as to what he has to say.  
>"I'm not good at these things, you know that... You've been hurt by it once, if you remember when I would hold your hand or even kiss you on the cheek..." Kyle remembers. He remembers it well. That was the same night Cartman had come to his house that night. Memories of how they argued then Cartman had him pinned up against the wall, kissing him, touching him, &amp; fucking him. It drew a shiver through Kyle's body. That wasn't the last time they had sex, him &amp; Cartman, no. But that day was the best they had ever had, because it was when Cartman had taken his virginity from him. As if he were staking claim on Kyle. Like a wolf peeing on a tree. Well, maybe not like that exactly.<br>Kyle comes back from his memories & listens to Cartman to finish.  
>"I just... I can't... I'm not sure how to say this...", Cartman looks at the ground. Tension starting to build in the circle from everyone who was waiting patiently for Cartman to finish, including Kyle.<br>Cartman just shrugs his shoulders & gets down on one knee, causing a light gasp from the crowd, & a red blush from Kyle.  
>"I know this is early, but Kyle Broflovski... Will you move out with me when our senior year ends &amp; marry me in the near... Well farish future?" It was Kyle's turn to be stared at by the crowd circling them. Kyle looks at his family, who happen to be sitting on the bleachers still. And though they couldn't hear anything that was being said, but they could see it. He looks at his mother &amp; father, &amp; they both give a nod smiling. Then he looks at Ike, who smiles &amp; gives a big thumbs up with both hands. Kyle could feel tears building in his eyes, He looks back at Cartman, who was no longer holding a serious expression, but more of a worried one. As if he were scared of Kyle saying no.<br>Too busy trying not to cry, which was no success, Kyle nods to Cartman, causing Cartman to jump up from the grass & embrace Kyle into a warming loving hug. The crowd cheers, along with the crowd on the bleachers of Cowhorn. Even the other team & the crowd that came to support them even cheered for the two love birds. Cartman pulls his face away just far enough to look Kyle in the eyes. Those teared up emerald green eyes he had fallen for since the day he saw them. Wiping the tears away, Cartman mouths," I love you" & Kyle mouths it back. It made Cartman extremely happy & so he kisses Kyle passionately. The people on the football cheers louder. Some of the football players from both teams are crying from the beautiful sight, Yin also tearing up, because she's a sap for happy things like these. Clyde jumping up & down rawring. Bebe giving a nod, for once she actually agrees with Cartman this time. Witten smiles & gives a nod, while holding his crying cousin in his arms as they both watch the view. Butters hanging onto Kenny's back, while Kenny holds him up both cheering along. Wendy claps her hands giving woos & yeahs, while Stan just smiles warmly at the two. Happy for his best friend. Pip clapping along, while Damien just stares. He never really cared for these kind of things, but he always did like seeing Pip happy. Tweek & Craig smiling from the crowd as the two kiss. Both thinking back when Craig had asked Tweek to be his boyfriend in the middle of class with everyone watching. Token cheering as well.  
>Yes, it was a perfect day for Kyle &amp; Cartman.<br>_ The End~_  
><em>Or, is it just the beginning? <em>

**Thank you all so much for being patient. I'm sorry the story didn't last as long, but this was my first one. I hope you all like it. I also hope the ending was to your liking as well. I wasn't sure how I was going to end it. I'll be posting the first chapter of my new story next weekend. So, if you liked this one, then hopefully you'll like the next one. It'll be a Destiel story, just to let you know. And this time, I'll try to make the chapters a little longer next time. X3**  
><strong>Thanks for reading! 3<strong>


End file.
